The Battle For Everything
by Distant Storm
Summary: DISCONTINUED KaiOC TyHil If this is the battle for everything, it's better off lost. Voltaire and Drimorov have a plan to corrupt the world championships. And it's up to one team to figure out how to stop it.
1. Dickenson's Invitation

_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Yay! Er, uh, no._

_The Battle For Everything_

_Chapter One: Dickenson's Invitation_

_Distant Storm_

Kira Storm Drimorov entered the elevator of the twenty-seven story building quickly. She pushed the barely glowing neon blue button labeled 'Penthouse', and felt the chamber roar dully as it moved up the shaft. She checked her reflection in the round mirror, though she knew it was distorted and made her face look like it had been the result of a fun house mirror experiment.

With a final ping, the elevator stopped, opening its door for its only passenger. She picked up her bag, which she had placed on the floor of the elevator, and stepped out, hearing the sound of her heels on the white and black marble floor. She strode down the hall with perfect posture, head held high. At the end of the hallway was a door, which she inserted a key into and opened.

"I'm back!" The young woman called, dropping the bag onto the floor. She walked past the entrance and into the main room, looking around. The half wall that separated the living room from the kitchen had been littered with dishes, most likely from a dinner she was absent from. She leaned down and took off her heels, falling back down to her natural height of five foot two.

"Hey," came a second voice from the balcony, straight ahead. A girl brushed through the curtain separating it from the living room. "Come on out with us Kira, the city looks awesome tonight."

"Alright Libby, gimme a second." She glanced over at her half sister, making contact. In her mind, half and whole sisters didn't matter. It was just her sister. Libby was half American and half Russian, and she was entirely Russian. Her mother had divorced her father and remarried when Kira was little. She didn't really know much about her dad, other than he had abandoned them, then sent divorce papers in the mail some time after.

Libby was a pretty girl, with sparkling amethyst eyes and reddish brown hair that was always slung back into a ponytail. Her face was decorated with a few freckles, and a charming smile. She wore shorts and a tank top, obviously pyjamas. The girl turned away from her sister, and walked back out onto the balcony.

Kira ran into her room, throwing off her clothes and putting on an outfit similar to Libby's. She then exited her room and made her way over to the center of the living room, placing her beyblade on the floor next to the large dish that was placed into the floor, matching the ones placed into the roof, along with the many gardens.

"Took you long enough," a black haired girl said, when Kira made her way onto the balcony. Her name was Mana, having a dark bronze colored skin, brown eyes, and being of Hispanic descent. They all stared out into the city, admiring the lights that had the nearby buildings lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve. The huge skyscrapers, combined with the unusual quiet of the city at night made a breathtaking view.

"This place is so much different than Moscow," Kira marveled. "A good different." Libby smiled at her sister. Libby herself had never been to Moscow, but her sister loved it, and when the time came, she would gladly visit her sister's hometown.

"I agree, New York is so alive and bold. Really Kira, it suits all of us." The final member of the group, Diana said. She was a dark blonde, with lively hazel eyes. They all watched everything with a curiosity and patience, letting the world fly by out in front of them.

"Once it gets dark, want to go out and train on the roof?" Mana asked, looking back to her three team mates. Together, they were the team First Strike, sponsored by the B.B.A., or the Beyblade Battle Association.

"Sure," Libby said. She was the youngest of the group, being fifteen, while Mana, Diana, and Kira were all nineteen. Kira had met the other two over different tournaments, bonding through victory and defeat. Libby had tagged along, eventually earning her a place on First Strike.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"Aww crap," Kira said. She ran from the balcony to the kitchen of the penthouse. The phone was ringing annoyingly from its charger mounted on the top of the half wall. Pulling the sleek black phone from off the charger, she answered. "Kira Storm here," she said, with authority. Anyone who knew her typically called her Kira or Kira Storm, dropping the Russian for their own sanity.

"Kira, it's Mr. Dickenson, from B.B.A. headquarters." The other members of First Strike crowded around Kira and the phone.

"Hang on one minute, Mr. D., I'll put you on speaker phone." He said nothing, and she pushed a button on the charger of the phone, and sliding the phone back onto the receiver.

"Hi!" The four girls chorused.

"Hello girls," Mr. Dickenson said. They noted that he seemed pretty happy. In all reality, that was a good thing, considering how insane things had been getting with the Bladebreakers at the previous World Championships.

"What's up?" Kira asked. The four girls sat on stools next to the phone, in the kitchen. As team captain, she figured she'd get the ball rolling.

"I wanted to know if you ladies would be interested in a little dinner," He said at first, choosing his words carefully, as always. "You girls are very talented beybladers, and I thought that our World Champions would benefit from meeting you."

Libby looked to her sister. Was it just her, or did a spark of anger flare up in her eyes? Then again, she would totally understand why. The last time they were in Japan, it was not a very good ordeal, especially with Kai and his Bey Sharks.

"Hold on," Mana said. The girls took a few steps away from the phone, chattering quietly. "Kira, this one's totally up to you." Everyone knew what had happened between her and Kai, and how Libby had gotten involved. Kai had been with Kira as a girlfriend back when they were fourteen, then Libby had gotten involved with the Bey Sharks, and Kai had found out that Libby was her ten year-old sister. Kai promptly dumped her when he found out, saying that neither of them were decent enough beybladers, and that Kira should be more attractive than her sister, which at fourteen, she wasn't.

Kira's eyes flashed like a storm swelled in her eyes. Her father had apparently done one thing right by choosing his daughter's middle name. "Kira?" Diana watched her captain with curious eyes. Her decision could get them head first into a lot of trouble. Trouble was the Bladebreakers' middle name.

"Libby, you okay with it?" Kira asked. In all reality, Kai had nothing against Libby, just the fact that at ten, she wasn't as talented as others who were between thirteen and fifteen. Now she was fifteen, with talents beyond most decent beybladers today, though her sister and her other two team mates had been training longer and harder.

"Yeah, I'd like to get a little payback, personally," Libby said. Kira shook her head. Typical Libby, always looking for a chance to pull one over the opponent. "What? If it works in beybattles, it should work pretty well in real life."

"I know," Mana, Diana, and Kira said. They all walked back over to the phone.

"Girls, are you there?" Dickenson's voice sounded slightly frantic, like he had been hung up on. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes," Kira said, "We'd love to join you and the boys for dinner. Just name the time and place."

"Well, we were planning on coming to you girls, since Max's mom, Judy, is in New York. We'll probably be leaving tomorrow or the day after, so why don't we meet at Tom's Diner in Manhattan?" He paused. "Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine," The girls said, loving Tom's. "Just call us to let us know the day."

"Alright girls, and thanks for agreeing to this. The boys will definitely learn a lot about beyblading from you. I'll talk to you girls later."

"Okay, no problem, Mr. D.," They chorused. "Bye."

"Bye, bye." Once they heard a click, and the line went dead, Mana turned off the speaker phone.

"All I can say, is that you better beat the crap out of Hiwitari."

"No problem," Libby said. "All Kira will have to do is look at him, he'll see her, she'll be introduced by Dickenson, and suddenly, Kai will look like she punched him in the gut. Five years may be a long time, but Kai isn't stupid, or forgetful. And Kira storm is typically a girl you don't forget."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Libby. Now why don't you guys get your stuff and we'll go up on the roof and practice a while." Kira grabbed her beyblade and launcher, inspecting the bit. "Knowing how Tyson and Kai are, they may just be a beybattle involved in this."

"Cool, let's take out the Champs," Diana said, holding her beyblade up in the air.

"Now hold on," Kira said. "Keep your head down here, not up in the clouds. They've been through a lot, and I don't know if we'll be able to beat them."

"We've had trials of our own," Libby said. "So bring them on!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Japan, Tyson Granger and his team mates sat around the television, watching a horror movie. The only exception was Kai, who didn't typically watch beyblade-unrelated shows. He was outside training, as usual.

"Sometimes I wish sourpuss would just let it go. We know we're champions, and I highly doubt anyone is going to challenge us that we can't handle," Tyson said, growing annoyed, as a corpse jumped back to life on the screen.

"You say that now," Max said, "But when the rest of us gets beaten, he'll be the one dragging us out of a bad situation."

"Maxy, we're the best. What part of that don't you understand?" Tyson had a pout on his face, though he was draped over the couch like a blanket, in the most comfortable spot.

Daichi popped up, jumping up and down like he had been given too much sugar. "Whaddya mean? Of course we'll beat them Max! We don't need no sourpuss saving our butts!"

"I suggest you rethink that, Max and Ray said. The American and Chinese boys got up, slipping past the television. "We'll be outside training."

"Humph. You just do that! I'll still be able to beat you." Daichi, who was also tired of sitting down and watching the movie got up as well, literally bouncing out of the room.

"I wouldn't count on that," Hilary said, watching the entire event occur. "They're more powerful than you in their own ways, and Kai is always so close to beating you it isn't funny. The only reason we don't let you two go all out is because you'd probably destroy the surrounding area within a two mile radius." She got up from her place, lying on the floor, and sat on top of Tyson's legs.

"Well now I couldn't get up if I wanted to," Tyson said, shrugging. "Your big fat ass is on them, you're crushing me, you're crushing me!" He stole a glance at Hilary, who remained quiet. His mind began criticizing him, yelling at him for yelling at her. In all reality, he did love her, just the way she was. But he'd never tell her that. That would be a big mistake.

He stole another glance at Hilary, who glared at him from the corner of her eye, then got up, wiping away the tear that remained present on her face, and walked away primly.

"Way to go Tyson," He said in a whisper. "Just keep messing up, you know, you're getting good at this."

"You should go apologize," Kai said, leaning against the doorway.

"Oh great, the sourpuss is giving me advice on girls now, I think the apocalypse is coming!" Tyson sat up, turning off the movie.

"If you don't, I guarantee you'll regret it." Kai shrugged, turning away from Tyson to walk back outside. Ray and Max's yelling could be heard, along with Daichi's confused ones. Apparently Daichi didn't know who to root for.

"Even sourpuss is better with girls than me." Tyson threw his head into a pillow, his following yells being muffled by the pillow. Ten minutes later, he emerged from the room, his hair and hat completely messed up by the pillow. "Uh, Hilary?" He asked, slightly skittish.

Kai, Ray, and Max grabbed Daichi and abandoned the two of them, rounding the corner of the house. "Hey! Wait! I was training! What are you doing?"

"Shut up!" Max yelled. Kai leaned against the side of the house. "You think Tyson wants to admit he's wrong to Hilary, with us around? No, I don't think so."

"You know, we shouldn't be spying," Ray said, guilt rising in his emotions. He looked to his captian, waiting for the Russian to say something. This was usually the part where he responded.

"It's not spying. We'd probably hear about it anyway," Max said. Kai looked at his two friends, and the little twit who barely made it past his knees.

"I don't care! I want to train!" Kai sighed. Daichi wasn't going to shut up. He grabbed both of the boy's shoulders, mounting him to the ground.

"I want you to shut your mouth," Kai said, annoyed. Daichi, obviously disregarded what Kai said and chattered on and on. Kai eventually, and surprisingly let go of the smaller boy. Both Max and Ray turned away from their spying on Tyson's apology, and looked at the two of them.

"I will not shut up! You can't ma...mmff nmm mmmff..." Kai looked at Ray and Max who stared at him in shock before flashing a thumbs up. Daichi was wrapped up in Kai's scarf, from the mouth down past his shoulders, binding his arms behind his back, making him extremely top heavy.

"I never knew a scarf was so handy," Ray commented. "Hey Daichi, looks like he took care of you."

"... Okay, fine, I accept your apology," Hilary said. There was a quick hug involved, leaving the two of them sitting there, a red blush present on both their faces.

"Damn it," Ray said. Max nodded. "We missed the part where Tyson got utterly embarrassed and admitted he was wrong."

"Daichi, you're going down," Max said, in a challenging tone, slightly unusual for him. Kai looked on as Daichi took off running like a chicken with it's head cut off. He ended up in front of Hilary, who took some pity on the small red haired boy.

"Who did this to you?" She asked, looking to Tyson, who was covering a laugh. She unwound the scarf.

"Mmmi, mmmd mms imm!" Daichi said, trying to get real words to come out, but failing miserably. Hilary kept unwinding the scarf, which seemed to never end.

"Hey Kai," she said, as he made his way across the yard quickly, "Isn't this your scarf?" She looked at him quizzically as he stared at her blankly, as if he had done nothing wrong. Max and Ray began tip toeing to the door, knowing they would all be busted, just like Kai.

"It was all Kai! Kai and Ray and Max wanted to spy on you and I didn't want be quiet so he attacked me with that evil scarf of his!" Daichi jumped up and down for emphasis. "He's always so quiet and perfect, but he's a monster! He'll pounce on you at the last minute."

"Hah," Kai said, obviously annoyed. "You get on my nerves, pipsqueak." He grabbed Ray and Max from behind Hilary and disappeared into Tyson's house, with the two boys, who were thankful for the escape.

"Hey Kai," Hilary called, "Do you want your scarf back?"

"Burn it," Kai said through the open window. "It's got his slobber on it." Max and Ray laughed. Kai was being entirely serious, as usual, which made it even more hysterical, though true. No one wanted anything with Daichi's slobber on it.

"That was what, the fifth time we've had to burn something we've used to tie up Daichi this week?" Max asked.

Ray nodded, though the Russian boy kept his mouth shut. Apparently his social meter for the day had hit zero. "I think we're going to have to put some sleeping pills in his food or something," Ray commented. "He's too hyper."

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Kai asked. Ray looked at him in shock. Max smirked. He had been the one who bought the sleeping pills from the drug store. They had been a pretty good team, though Daichi had an iron stomach.

"You haven't," Ray said, in awe. "Don't tell me he's immune to 'em."

"He's not," Kai said, looking at his beyblade.

"No," Max said. "He'll wake up sometime later, completely awake and even more hyper than before," Max sighed. "I guess we need to figure something else out."

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"I got it," Max said, being closest to the phone. He jumped up, running from the front room to the kitchen. "Hello?" He asked, curiosity mounting.

"Max? It's Mr. Dickenson."

"Oh hang on," Max said, calling the rest of the boys and pushing a button on the phone. "Okay, I got the guys, you're on speaker phone."

"Hello, boys," the chairman said, in a cheerful voice. "I have some news for you."

"What? A new tournament?" Tyson asked anxiously.

"No, unfortunately." a pause was heard. "Although it might include a beybattle. How would you boys like to go to New York City?"

"Awesome!" Max said. "My mom is in NYC!" He jumped up like Daichi for a moment, but quickly contained himself.

"That would be cool," Hilary said. "Do you know how much shopping you can do in New York?" Tyson's mind filled up with the thoughts of carrying Hilary's numerous shopping bags. That would be so much fun, he thought.

"Why?" Tyson asked. "It isn't a business dinner or anything, is it?"

"No," Dickenson said, relieving Tyson's one possible idea for a boring time. "I wan't you to meet a team that happens to live there."

"What's their name?" Kenny asked, having been at a stool at the island of the kitchen the entire time, updating stats for his computer. "I'll get some info on them."

"First Strike," the chairman said, calmly. He heard rapid typing on the opposite end of the conversation. "They planned on meeting me, and hopefully you boys, and Hilary for dinner at Tom's Diner in Manhattan."

"I've always wanted to go to Manhattan!" Hilary said, excited. The boys sighed, knowing that the shopping involved would be enough training. Actually keeping up would be the hardest part.

Ray nodded to the boys, who all nodded. "Alright Mr. D, you've got it. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." He paused. "Is that good for you?"

"Yeah," Tyson said. "They would know what hilt them." They all said their goodbyes, hanging up on the chairman. "So, who wants to go train?"

"Let's go," Kai said. "I'll take you."

"Alright!" The two leaders of the group were about to walk out when Kenny called them back.

"It's an all girls team," Kenny said. "Their names are Mana Rodriguez, Diana Porter, Libby Samson, and..."

"Kira Storm Drimorov, right Chief?" Ray asked. Kai looked at them. He knew all those girls from his experiences with the Bey Sharks, and something told him that none of them would be too excited to see him. Then again, his mind said, they probably haven't changed. Kira ran away when you dumped her, so I'm sure she probably still can't take the pressure. God knows she couldn't beyblade then, his mind reminded him bitterly.

"You know Kira?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, Diana lived in China for a while. I met her after the first time we won the championships, and she introduced me to her team." Ray looked at Kai for a moment, suspicious. "Why?"

"Was Kira still a tomboy?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, she's always been a huge tomboy. Actually, I thought her eleven year old sister was better looking." Ray stopped as Kai left the room, Tyson trailing behind him.

See? His mind said, Some things never change. Kai shook the thoughts from his head. He was never one to back down from a challenge. He'd just have to take Kira out. Again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading!_

x3 Distant Storm


	2. There's A Storm Brewing In Manhattan

_The Battle For Everything_

_Chapter Two:There's A Storm Brewing In Manhattan_

_Distant Storm_

"Girls, I just got a call from Dickenson, they're going to be at the airport in about an hour," Mana called to her friends. She stopped to look around their huge penthouse, spotting Libby and Diana, both getting ready in their separate rooms. "Libby, where's Kira?"

"I think she went out for a walk or something," Diana supplied, knowing that they weren't talking to her, but being the one who knew. She exited her bedroom, turning off the light. "I guess she wanted to clear her head. She said she'd meet up with us at Tom's." Diana walked over to the stereo, turning on the radio, blaring loud music. Outside, the sky was overcast, threatening to spill rain all over everything.

"You don't think she's a little nervous about Kai being there, do you?" Mana asked. She sat down on the couch, pulling out the PS2 and hitting the reset button. Diana joined her, sitting on the nearby black leather love seat. "I mean, he did dump her."

"Remember how she used to look?" Libby asked. "She went from a scruffy girl who made me look like the diva of the two of us, but now..."

"Now you both look like superstars. Yeah, you're right," Mana said. "But I think Kai's in for a surprise. He hasn't seen us in five years. And I'm sure he thinks we all look the same, seeing as he hasn't changed at all." She hit the circle button on her controller, and her car suddenly sped ahead of Diana's. She followed suit, catching up.

"I call the winner," Libby said. "We won't have to leave for another two hours at least. Security at the airport is horrible." She looked out the window, wondering where her sister was. The sky seemed to be locked into a blue grey color that looked like a little kid had painted the sky with water color paints.

"Don't worry," Diana said, as Mana hung her head, losing the race, "Your sister is fine. She can take care of herself."

"I know," Libby said, a smile crossing her face. "I'm more worried about whoever finds her and challenges her." She glanced over to Mana. "Give it up chica, it's my turn!"

"Damn you, Diana." Diana smiled at her friend's comment. "Apparently I'm not as good at this as I thought. At least I can beat you at a beybattle," Mana said to Diana, who shrugged.

"Alright ladies less arguing, more video games," Libby said, getting up and swiping the controller from Mana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the park, Kira walked slowly, watching the rest of the world pass by. She kept her hood up, shielding her hair from the rain that was threatening to fall any minute. Kai had wormed his way back into her mind, and part of her figured he had also found his way back into her heart. That was not something she wanted. She didn't like him the way she used to, and she knew she never would again. Her eyes focused in front of her. Was that... Tala?

"Kira Storm," He said, with a smirk, approaching her. She glanced at him, watching his everything move as he approached her.

"Hey there yourself," she said calmly, coking her head to the side and placing a hand on her hip. He drew out his beyblade. "What are you doing here, all the way from Russia, Tala?"

"Oh, I was wondering if we could have a beybattle," He said harmlessly. She quirked a perfect eyebrow.

"But there's a catch," She said, stealing the words right from out of his mouth. "There is always a catch."

"Of course, that's why this rivalry has lasted so long."

"What's the catch, Tala? I have an appointment..."

"Yes, I know, the Bladebreakers, at Tom's, dinner, the works. If I win, I can come back at any time I want. If you win, well, it's up to you. Are you in?"

"_Kanyeshna,_" She said. "Of course." She slipped the rip cord into the launcher, and locked her black beyblade into place. The bit's center stood out in a deep, bright electric blue, the same color as her eyes, which defined her. It looked like she was wearing color enhanced contact lenses, but that was exactly how she was. She stood out naturally. Part of the reason Kai had liked her in the first place was her eyes. They were intoxicating blue, and bright enough that you'd think they'd stand out in the dark. Not a bit of green or any color resonated from her eyes, just the electric blue.

"Alright, on my count." Tala threw his gun launcher forward. "Three, two, one..."

"Let it rip!"

The two beyblades went roaring at each other at a speed barely recognized. Anyone within the surrounding area came closer, watching the captain of the Russian Demolition Boys face off against the only member of First Strike that was entirely Russian: the captain.

"_So tell me_," She said in her native language, pulling down the hood a little lower on her small zipper up sweatshirt, "_How's the team_?" She asked, charging at him with a force that would've crushed the average beyblade. This however, was Wolborg, and she knew he wouldn't be phased by just any assault.

"_They're fine_," Tala supplied. Their rivalry had lasted since when Kai was at the Abbey. She hadn't been involved, she could've been, but she said she didn't want to be someone else's property. Tala reminded himself of this. This made her smarter than him, apparently. Not better, he had always been able to beat her, but she always had the attitude that could make him jealous. "_I haven't seen you since you moved to NYC,_" he commented in Russian.

"_And that was three years ago. Nothing's really changed on your side of the line, has it?"_ She asked, continuing the conversation. Tala didn't talk a lot, but he did sometimes to her, knowing full well that what they said was always kept secret.

"_Nyet. _Well, other than Boris showing back up. Rumors are circulating that Voltaire is resurrecting B.I.O.V.O.L.T.," Tala said, changing languages. "I wonder what he's up to."

"I'm sure it will have something to do with you and Kai, so watch your back." She charged forward with speed Tala had never seen. Meanwhile, rain began falling, and the wind picked up slightly, agitating the hair that Kira had concealed with the hoodie.

Tala avoided her and the two continued in silence, the Russian boy charging back at her with speed, evading both her attacks. "Wolborg!" Tala paused, watching her closely. "Novae Rogue!"

Kira watched as the wolf bit beast emerged from the bit on Tala's beyblade. She shut her eyes, focusing on her beyblade. At the precise moment his bit beast launched its attack, the bit of her beyblade glowed the same deep, bright, and surprisingly electric blue as her eyes.

"Rogue!" She yelled. Tala seemed satisfied for the moment. Glancing around, he noticed that quite a crowd had gathered.

"_This is annoying,_" he said in Russian. She smiled.

"Why don't I change all that. Rogue Storm!" from the ground, a circle was etched in the a shimmering blue, rising up ten feet in a circle, enclosing the two beybladers, their beyblades, and their bit beasts. The most their spectators would see would be a light show.

"Interesting. But you will still lose." He paused, taking in a deep breath as rain began to fall even harder. "Wolborg, go!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Mana questioned. "Her phone is off." The three girls had been early to the diner, waiting for the diverse team that was the Bladebreakers, as well as the chairman of the B.B.A. to show up. They sat at a longer table in silence after, listening to the radio that played overhead.

At a nearby table, however, a couple was talking rather loud.

"I heard Tala, you know, that kid from the Demolition Boys? Yeah, he's in the city." The woman across from him nearly choked on her Coca Cola.

"You're kidding. Did he single anyone out? I heard the Bladebreakers were supposed to show up in town today." The woman had long blonde hair, which she held up with a clip.

"There's a storm brewing in Manhattan," The man said quietly.

"Oh great," Diana commented. "She's not going to show up here now," she said, throwing her cell phone back on the table. 'There's a storm in...' was Kira's personal calling card. She was getting some blading action right at that moment. "What do we tell Dickenson and the boys?"

"The truth," Libby said slyly. "There's a storm brewing in Manhattan."

The three started laughing as Dickenson and the seven members of the Bladebreakers approached the table. They looked slightly exhausted from the flight, and the smallest one, Daichi looked like he had been previously green. Kai looked at the three of them curiously.

"Hello," The three First Strike girls commented as they all sat down. The group looked at them, scrutinizing them. They had dealt with strangers who had been evil, and the girls figured this was typical introductory to the world champions. Ray smiled and waved at the three of them, who smiled, then turned to look at Kai, who was his usual, quiet self.

"Hi," the others chorused. Introductions followed, then meal ordering.

"Where's Kira?" Mr. Dickenson asked. He seemed slightly distressed in person, as opposed to the calmer attitude he possessed in the days before. The three girls looked at each other, their gazes becoming focused and determined. Libby looked up.

"Let's just say there's a storm brewing in Manhattan." Dickenson nodded, his eyes meeting Libby's. She smiled. "Don't worry, Kira always wins these types of battles." Turning to Mana, she whispered. "Do not let them know Tala is involved. Not until later, or they'll go steal her spotlight."

"Of course not," Mana whispered back, getting suspicious looks from the others at the table. It was going to be a long night...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's finish this," Tala said. "Wolborg, take her out!"

"Now," Kira commanded. Her bit beast, Rogue emerged from the beyblade, being a bright blue phoenix that shined with the fury of the storm they were battling in. Both were entirely soaked, dripping wet. Kira unzipped her sweat shirt. A lot of good it would do her at this point. She threw it on the wet grass just before the edge of the circle she created, revealing the red shirt underneath. What surprised Tala more was her hair. Both Kai and Tala had memories of her having a boy short haircut that did her no justice, matching her tomboy look. Here, she was wearing tight close that fit her well, and her dark bright cerulean hair hung down, some pieces hanging down to frame her face, and the rest falling down, just past her waist.

"Wow," Tala said. "Two for one, a decent beybattle, and a decent looking rival." She shrugged. "You're still going down."

"You keep thinking that." She paused. "Rogue, send him packing!"

"Novae Rogue!" The two beyblades clashed, causing a resonating blast that caused the crowd they couldn't see to gasp. Tala felt himself losing power. He had been the first to use his bit beast, thinking he would defeat her easily, yet she had surprised him, growing in more ways than one.

Kira's hair made her eyes shimmer and stand out even more. She closed her eyes, then opened them again, holding out her palms toward Tala. "Rogue storm!" A moment later, she blew a kiss toward him and picked up his beyblade, which had been lodged in the ground near her feet. Throwing it to him, she lowered the veil that had shielded them from the rest of those watching them.

From what the crowd had seen, they didn't know who won. The two Russians walked out of the park, leaving the crowd behind them. "What do you want?" he asked a moment later, knowing full well that he had been defeated, yet feeling oddly excited about the new threat she posed as.

"A ride." He looked at her, then nodded. "I know you always rent a car when you're in a big city." He led her to a red Roush Stage Three Mustang. She paused. "Damn, I want your car."

"Come on," Tala said, giving her a sideways glance. It seemed challenging to her, and she stole the keys from his hand. "Hey, I didn't say you could steal my keys!"

"Yeah, well you're acting out of character," she smiled, shifting the car into gear and speeding off in the direction of the penthouse.

"I blame you," he said suddenly.

"Okay, you do that," she commented, shifting again. He settled into silence, peering over at her once they stopped in front of a huge building. "Well, come on, I'm sure we could both use a little drying off." He seemed a little surprised that they had stopped in front of this huge building.

"You... live here?" He asked, getting out of the car. They both shut their doors, entering the building and the elevator in silence.

"We've had a winning streak with tournaments lately. Nothing big, but good enough for a nice place in Manhattan." The elevator passed the tenth floor. She looked at him. "You've gotten a bit more talkative," she commented.

"Blame Granger. Over the past few years, I guess I've kind of realized that you can't spend your entire life in silence. It just doesn't work out too well." She shrugged, and ran a hand through her hair. He looked back over at her. "Kai's going to shit his pants when he sees you."

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm sure he's got it through his head that you will never change from that tomboy you were at fourteen." She cracked a smile as the elevator door opened, releasing the two of them. She walked with perfect posture, head held high, blue hair bouncing behind her. He caught sight of her heels. "Still haven't grown, huh?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure I'm done." She opened the door and let Tala enter first. He looked around nodding. "Make yourself at home." She went to the kitchen quickly checking the messages. Nope, none. "Hey, do you want some pizza? Libby and the girls went out for food, and we could get something. My treat, I did win."

Tala, who had sat on the black couch facing the television tipped his head back to see her. "Sure, get whatever you want."

"Positive?"

"_Da_," He answered in Russian. She nodded to his response, then picked up the phone.

"I'm just going to tell the girls that you didn't kidnap me, I was supposed to meet the Bladebreakers and Dickenson about an hour and a half ago."

"Way to be late," Tala said with a smirk. She threw a paper ball at him, watching it sail across the room and land on the top of his head perfectly. "Hey!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I prefer an offensive style," Libby said quickly. Her cell phone started vibrating, and she had checked it. It was Kira. "Hold on two seconds, I got a call from Kira." They had finished dinner and were walking through the streets of Manhattan back to the penthouse. It was only about seventeen blocks away, and the streets were deserted. Dickenson had gone back to his hotel, and the Japan based team had decided to stay with their hosts in NYC. "Kira? You okay?"

The rest of the team stopped talking, listening as quietly as they could. "...we're fine, I just finished beating him, we're getting some pizza."

"Yes!" Tyson yelled. "Pizza!" Hilary grabbed his ear, causing him to jump up in pain. "Oww, oww, oww!"

"You, you just ate dinner!" Hilary sighed, exasperated. Tyson would forever be hungry. As long as his beyblading didn't slip, he guessed it would be good.

"Well, if we see the pizza guy on the way up, I'll make sure you have a complete pizza when he gets to the door."

"Thanks Lib, I'll see you in a few."

"Yep."

They said their goodbyes, and hung up the phone. Libby looked over to Kai, who was close to the end of the group. Letting Mana and Diana take over the leadership in the direction of the group, she wandered to the back, winding up right next to Kai.

"What's up?" She asked him. He didn't answer, so she looked at Ray, hopefully for some support.

"Dude, she just asked you a question," Max said. "Just answer." Tyson looked back at the situation. He had a feeling it would get ugly.

"Libby, are you still the prettier one?" Kai asked, with a smirk. Libby rolled her eyes.

"Never mind," She said, walking up to Ray. "He's still an asshole." They turned the corner. Only three more blocks, she thought. Ray put a hand on her shoulder and waited for Kai to catch up.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" He asked, slightly concerned. Kai was typically just quiet, not mean. "You're acting like Tyson and Tala or a mix of the two or something. Not cool."

"Listen," Kai said, quietly. "I dumped Libby's older sister."

"You dumped Kira Storm?" The entire group turned around to stare at Ray. Libby, Mana, and Diana smiled in a challenging way, approaching the two of them.

"You nearly destroyed her, is more like it," Libby said. "You nearly destroyed both of us." Her mind brought up images of the past. "Neither of you are good enough beybladers, and your ten year old sister looks better than you do." She went on in a rambling tone, quoting Kai's breakup... dare anyone say it, speech.

"And the worst part?" Mana said, looking around to everyone's shocked faces.

"She loved you," The three girls said, turning from the captain and walking back to the front of the line, closing the conversation. Hilary jumped up with them.

"Kai, you mean, he had a girlfriend?" She paused. "You mean Kai Hiwitari, the human icicle?"

"Yes," Kai said. "I had a girlfriend. For a year."

"Then you dumped her," Ray said, shaking his head, obviously disgusted. "I just hope it doesn't come around to bite you in the ass.

"Oh, it will," Diana said, previously chatting with Libby. They had made it to the building they were living in. "Seeing as she's with Tala right now in the penthouse eating pizza. Apparently an old rivalry has flared up. But surprisingly-"

"Surprisingly," Tala said, emerging from the building's bottom floor, "She beat me. Imagine that." He turned around, obviously aware of the situation. Yet another benefit of being a Demolition Boy, you could just sense changes in your environment. While everyone looked on, he opened the door he had emerged from, extending a hand through the door. Another hand took it.

"Going out, apparently?"

"Yeah, they don't deliver," Tala supplied. "Now, let me introduce, and for others, reintroduce, Miss Kira Storm," Tala said.

She took one step out the door, causing a shocked reaction in Kai and Ray, both of whom remembered her as a girl with a boy short hair cut of messy blue hair and baggy clothes. Ray nodded in approval, while Kai looked like someone had just landed a punch in his gut. He had underestimated her again. This girl had longer blue hair, extended past her waist, with shorter pieces framing her face. Her electric blue eyes were intensified by the hair that fell around her, and she was wearing a pair of tight jeans that fell around her hips, revealing her midriff. She wore a hunter green baby doll shirt with spiky cursive, reading 'You wanna go?' She looked rather sporty, but at the same time, the wind was blowing, making her look like a feisty beyblading wonder of the world. She let go of Tala's hand, walking to the passenger's side of the mustang, closer to where Kai was located.

"At this point," she said, almost in Kai's face, "I should punch you, but it looks like I already did. Maybe another time." She smiled sassily, scrunching up her nose, then letting her face become calm. "C'mon Tala, I think we've done enough damage."

Once they pulled away, Libby smirked in a way that put Kai to shame. "Like I've said before. There's a storm brewing in Manhattan. Kira Storm."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_x3 Distant Storm_


	3. Expanded Rivalries

The only thing I think I can say is that you people are lucky for the update, I almost spent my afternoon in my basement hiding from a tornado that touched down less than an hour away. Luckily, no one was hurt too bad, but it was pretty damn scary. I live just outside of Buffalo, NY for Pete's sake. There hasn't been tornadic activity here in 19 years!

_The Battle For Everything_

_Chapter Three: Expanded Rivalries_

_Distant Storm_

_There is a battle for everything. It's not just to determine who's the winner. There's a battle for power, for money, for love, for truth, for justice, for hate, for any little thing that makes a person or affects them in any way. It's the overall winner that determines the victory, right? Wrong. You can be the most powerful person in the world, and you will never have won the battle. The battle for everything. What is it? It's life._

_**x x x**_

Kira walked into her penthouse at one am. She had just been out with Tala, a person she had previously considered in her category of silent types, and had a good time. Her annoyed attitude with Kai had caused him to chose a different destination, and they had ended up at the South Street Seaport, with Chinese food, watching boats pass them by. Tala had promised her another time like that, once everything settled down, considering the appearance of Mr. quiet and grumpy. She was quick and quiet, noting the sleeping bodies made visible by the low light of the television. One pair of eyes met her glance as she walked in the door. Kai's, she figured, walking into her room.

Libby had decided to use her bed, seeing as the four bedrooms of the house all had oversized beds. Mana and Diana were probably sharing a room as well, allowing the visitors some comfort. When she passed Diana's room, she saw a single figure in bed, causing her to smile. Hilary was a fighter, and she was going to kick someone's ass if that girl wasn't given her own bed.

Sneaking past Libby, who was curled up in the corner of her queen sized bed, she approached her closet, opening the door quickly and undressing in front of it. She wore a pair of shorts and a little tank top, which clung tightly to her figure, which had been toned down when she ditched the tomboy for the more feminine person. Afterwards, she slipped back out into the living room area, disregarding Kai again.

"I'm awake," he said quietly, somewhat concerned about his team mates and their sleep. She turned away from her initial destination, the balcony, and faced him, her electric blue eyes being hauntingly highlighted by the only light in the room, the television.

"I'm aware," she said, turning her back to him and walking out onto the balcony. Placing both palms on the railing, she leaned out into the New York night, looking at all the lights out in front of her. A gentle breeze played with her hair as she inhaled deeply.

"We need to talk," he said suddenly, coming up behind her. She paused in her moment of reflection, looking at him again. His eyes were large and serious, lined with emotions she had learned to read. His two-tone blue grey hair moved with the breeze, and she shrugged. "What did you do with Tala tonight?"

"I have nothing to say to you," She murmured, turning her back on him again. "I'm tired. This can wait until tomarrow." Her bare feet were arched between pillars that mounted the railing to the floor of the balcony. She looked up at the sky, and almost suddenly, a bolt of lightning flew across it, illuminating her face. Kai looked at her in awe, the way he had before, the first time he had seen her. "There's a storm coming," she said, though both knew it. A rain drop landed on his cheek, and she reached up her hand to move it away, however, he took a step back.

"Don't touch me," he said, colder than he had intended.

"And I am supposed to have a 'talk' with you?" She asked, as the thunder rattled beyond them. "It doesn't work that way Kai," she said, almost pleading. "Things change," she whispered. "I've changed." With that, she released her hands from the railing and turned away from the stormy sky, leaving Kai there alone. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as he watched the storm in all its rage and beauty.

Meanwhile, Kira was lying on the floor behind the couch, watching the storm through the windows that covered the back wall, extending to the balcony. Kai walked in a moment later, barely wet, and laid down next to her. She closed her eyes, then opened them again, focusing them on the outline of a cloud that only appeared when the lightning traveled in a certain direction. Together, in silence, the two watched the storm. Once the lightning had subsided, Kira looked over to the boy next to her. He had fallen asleep, lulled by the rain as it fell around them. She smiled. Kai had never been able to resist the lullaby of a storm. Maybe that was why she was the only girl who could be considered as one of his girlfriends. She grabbed a blanket from the closet, throwing it over his sleeping form, before retreating to her bedroom. There was something about Kai, and she couldn't escape it, unfortunately.

_**x x x**_

By eight in the morning, the entire group, save Tyson, was awake and ready to go do some serious training. Kira had already been up and showered before most of the group had been up. This surprised everyone, seeing as she was the last one home the night before.

"Mornin'," Libby called, when Kira walked in, her hair dripping, from the hallway that held the bathroom and bedrooms. It opened up into the living room, and the kitchen was behind it. They had inserted a bey dish where a large table could have gone.

"Hey guys," She responded, walking into the kitchen. Ray, who was sitting at the island in the middle, on a barstool, smiled at her.

"Long time, no see," he said, grabbing her shoulder. "How are you?"

"Good," she answered grabbing a cup of coffee from the pot. Libby opened the refridgerator and threw her some milk. "I've done a lotta changing," she said, spinning around. " Do you like it?"

"You took good," Ray said. She was wearing a pair of jeans, like the ones from the night before, and a black t-shirt, her typical outfit, that only changed on special occasions, or when she needed a change. Which happened a lot.

"Thanks," she said, pouring milk into her coffee and grabbing the sugar bowl. "I'm sorry about yesterday," she apologized. "I think I just needed to show someone up. It wouldn't have necessary if Tala hadn't shown up, but he did, so..."

"No problem," Max said, shrugging. "The look on his face was priceless." Daichi nodded, running over to her, and shaking her hand.

"Serves him right, for all the times he's tried to kill me with that dang scarf of his." Daichi jumped up and down, making his way to the coffee pot.

"Something tells me this kid should be better off without sugar," Mana said, moving the coffee pot and sugar out of the kid's reach.

"Bingo," Hilary said. They all moved into the living room, where Kai was, watching the international news. Dickenson was going to be arriving at ten, so they were all supposed to be ready to go. Dickenson had told all of them to bring clothes for they were going on a weekend trip. Where? No one knew.

"Who's going to wake up the rock?" Max asked, referring to Tyson. Everyone stopped, and turned to look to the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"I've got it," Daichi said, running to the kitchen and grabbing a donut from the box in the center of the island. "Food always works." He took off down the hallway, causing the four First Strike girls to watch in wonder. There were several thuds, followed by a louder thud.

"Tyson must have knocked him down," Hilary said, with a sigh. A moment later, Daichi had wound up on the couch between Mana and Diana, and a half awake Tyson ran into the room, a small spot of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Okay, okay, Daichi, I'm up. Can I have the donut?" Tyson asked, his face all cute like a little kid's. Daichi smiled.

"You knocked me down," the little red haired kid said, opening his mouth wide, and inhaling the donut. "Next time, be nice and maybe you'll get it."

"There's more on the island in the kitchen," Kira said, with a smile. Kai looked over at her. She had changed a lot from when they had been together. They were only fourteen, but both had been mature for their ages. And now, she had become something he had never thought she could be. He knew he had to figure out what was going on, but he also knew that Tala's involvment meant that there was going to be more complications than he needed. Tala had always taken an interest in the girl, for reasons he had never understood. Perhaps their rivalry went beyond just beyblading.

_**x x x**_

"Come on, let's go!" Mr. Dickenson yelled at the group. "I said ten o'clock!"

"And you should've allowed Tyson the extra hour. Since when is he ever on time?" Hilary asked. The chairman nodded. Tyson was always late for everything. Especially in the morning. Morning was never his strong point.

The group piled into the elevator, waiting for the twenty some level drop that was to come. After a few minutes, they landed on the ground floor, exhaling deeply. The elevator never seemed to have enough air for all of them. Kira followed up behind them. She had no idea what was going on, but she had a feeling it involved fresh air and a good beybattle.

"Miss Storm?" A voice called behind her. It was the blonde haired secretary of their building, which also had a few offices on the first five floors. "A young man just came in here looking for you."

Kira turned on her heel, approaching the blonde, who looked slightly impressed. "Let me guess, orange hair and piercing eyes. He looks Russian, has a beyblade launcher that looks like a gun..."

"That's exactly him! He's rather cute," She bubbled. Kira nodded.

"I was with him last night," she whispered. "Is he still here?"

"He said he was looking for you. It was only a minute ago, he might still be here." The secretary looked up at her with bright brown eyes. "Go find him, and please, if you don't want him, give him my number."'

Kira laughed, the sound resonating and echoing back from the glass walls. "He only dates Russians, sweetie, but I'll do you the favor... maybe." They both laughed again.

"Kira," Kai called, from the door. He had it half open, and his voice showed his anger, like his eyes. She knew he was angry, though she didn't know the reason. Most likely Tala.

"Ahh," she said to the secretary. "Off to spend the weekend with my ex, who's apparently angry because I got pretty without him knowing." The secretary stared at her in shock.

"That's the World Ch...Champion."

"Bingo," Kira said, with a wink. "He's probably jealous of Tala," She turned around, walking away. "Have a good weekend Steph," she said, walking out in front of Kai, who was still holding the door.

Tala was waiting outside, leaning against the building. Kai did not look impressed, nor happy.

"Hey Tala," she said, giving him a hug, which he returned. She'd have to thank Kai for the gaining of a new friend in one of his rivals.

"I just came to say goodbye." She looked up at him in curiosity.

"I thought you were going to stay longer." He shook his head briskly, a smile gracing his face.

"Nah, I gotta go train with my team, after all, you're training my rivals, so I better work on my skills as well. Don't need Hiwitari showing me up, you know?"

She nodded, knowing he was right. "Yeah, can't have that, now can you?" He shook his head. "I'm still holding you to that little bet we made."

"I know, I know, I'll be around for a battle again soon." He ran a hand through his hair, as Dickenson began getting even more annoyed, briefing the others on their little adventure. Kai hung around close to the two of them, rather defensive. "For a guy who dumped you, he seems a little more than protective of you."

"He just can't take the fact that I became so far out of his league," she whispered into his ear. He laughed quietly.

"Well you remember what I said. All of it." She nodded. "Voltaire will probably start with either me or Kai, so I'll keep you posted. And I hope out everything works out the way you want it. If it doesn't, give me a call and I'll knock some sense into him." She laughed.

"Do it," she said, jokingly.

"I would, but the chairman of my sport happens to be right there." Kai met Tala's glance, which was challenging. Kai knew that their rivalry had definitely become expanded to the opposite sex at that moment. At least, that's what he thought. Tala changed languages, talking in Russian. "_Before I leave, though, I have one favor to ask. I rented this-"_ he handed her a set of keys,-"_for a week. Can I trust you to give it back next Friday?"_

"_Of course!_" She launched herself at him again, hugging him tightly.

_"I'm serious, if anything, and I mean anything happens, let me know."_ His voice dropped lower, and quieter as well. _"You've become an amazing woman, Kira, just remember that. Make sure you let him know."_ He pressed a kiss to her forehead, still locked in an embrace with her. Kai scowled, and he let go of her a moment later.

"Thank you Tala, for everything. I had a lot of fun last night."

"Me too," he said, smiling at her, despite his usual cold and dark attitude. "We'll do it again sometime." With a hand raised in the air, he turned around, walking away.

"What was that all about?" Mr. Dickenson asked. She looked at him from the side, before approaching the sleek sports car.

"Tala just asked me to use up the rental time on this car of his." She opened the door and slid into the driver's seat of the Ford Stage Three Roush Mustang. It was black with a red racing stripe down the center of the hood. She inserted the key into the ignition, starting the car and revving it up like she was about to street race.

Libby jumped into the passenger's seat. "Our trip's been planned, we're going to the Adirondack Mountains for a weekend camping trip. I know where our camp is, so let's get the heck out of here!" She looked to Mr. Dickenson , who shook his head. Typical Kira, and even more so Libby. He knew he could trust them, so he got into the van he had arranged for the other members of the group.

"Anyone else wanna ride?" Libby asked. Ray, Mana, and Diana all ran over to the car. Hilary shrugged, she didn't really care either way. Besides, she planned on checking out Tyson's beyblade. He would be due for an update pretty soon.

_**x x x**_

When they had arrived at camp, the group had thrown their belongings into their cabins, save their beyblades, and ran back out to the picnic shelter, ready to battle an opponent. The first one up was Libby, who decided upon Ray as her opponent. Ray had outsmarted her with the use of his tiger bitbeast, which obliterated her beyblade. After a series of hit and miss battles, Kira had offered to take someone on.

Tyson, who was always ready for a challenge, was excited. "You're going down," he said, excitedly. He knew that she was good, but he was confident in himself, as well as Dragoon, who had yet to let him down, in victory or defeat.

Kai and Ray leaned back against a picnic table. "You think she stands a chance?" Ray asked.

Kai didn't respond, keeping his eyes trained on the two beybladers who had their launchers out and at the ready. Kira nodded to Tyson, and Max jumped in-between the two. "On my mark!" Max called. "Three, two, one..."

"Let it rip!" The two yelled, launching their beyblades at a speed barely recognizable. Tyson had taken an advantage of the speed from his launch, using it to begin the first assault.

"Don't be too hasty," Ray called. "Dickenson sent us up here to train, and them with us to teach. Don't be surprised if she's got a few tricks up her sleeve."

"Don't be too surprised when I win," Tyson said, his ego inflating even more. "Dragoon, get her!"

Hilary and Kenny watched on with Max as well, noting how calm Kira was. She looked up at the sky, closing her eyes. "Be careful Tyson, I know you can do it!" Hilary called, her eyes focused on her. She smiled at the girl, knowing that there was some kind of emotion behind the look she was giving the boy. It was the same look she had once given Kai.

"Do you rely a lot on your friends backing you up?" Kira asked. Her eyes shimmered dangerously. their color growing more and more intense. She glanced over at Kai, meeting his gaze. Tyson nodded, unsure of where the girl was going with her question.

"Why?"

"Could you still beat me without their advice, or support?" As she said it, her bitchip began glowing a bright azure color. Soon enough, a circle formed on the ground, glittering the same color as the bitchip on Kira's blade. "Rogue, you know what to do!" A dark, almost navy blue wall began to rise up from the ground, encircling and trapping the two beybladers. Tyson looked slightly shocked, but did not look entirely knocked off balance.

"I'll still beat you," he said, noting the unusual silence, the only sounds being their voices and beyblades. "Although, it is a smart idea." Dragoon charged back at Rogue, but the beyblade evaded the attack quickly, ending up in the air, then plummeting down with renewed speed at Tyson's white beyblade, knocking it a little off kilter.

"Well now, don't get too cocky, I'm the one with the upper hand. Though, it is nice to have a little more of a personal battle, it will have to end. Rogue-"

"Dragoon Galaxy Storm!" A large twister rose up from the white beyblade. Kira allowed her beyblade to be drawn in.

"Good going, Tyson, but not good enough. Rogue, Aqua Rising!" From in the twister, a blue light began to take over, as an arrow began to shoot up from the beyblade, up beyond the wall, before falling back down with more speed than the twister. However, what Tyson didn't know was that his opponent's beyblade began spinning the opposite direction causing the storm to disintegrate. Her attack didn't do too much damage, but she was willing to take that chance and start the next one.

"I'm not going to lose that easily, right Dragoon?" The bitchip began to glow again as Tyson started another attack.

"Now, now, now, Tyson, don't be so cocky. Rogue Storm!" She paused before meeting her opponent's eyes. "This is the reason I'm called by my middle name too, not just my first." Rogue appeared out of the beyblade, a blue aqua phoenix that glowed with a light that surprised Tyson a bit. A large blue twister formed surrounding her beyblade, and before he knew it, he was in the middle of an earth shaking storm that pulled both of them upward. Kira closed her eyes, feeling herself be pulled off the ground. When she had risen a foot up in the air, she opened her eyes again. "Rogue, finish him!" Tyson watched the ground in front of and below him in wonder as the bird came tearing toward his beyblade, knocking it hard with a fierce shriek.

"Dragoon, let's go!" A white twister started up again, colliding with the blue one. Suddenly, Tyson felt himself fly against the blue barrier, only to go through it as though it wasn't there.

"Tyson!" Hilary ran over to her friend, who got up shakily. The navy colored wall faded away, leaving Kira standing there firmly on the ground. Tyson shook his head carefully, thinking about the battle, wondering how they had both ended up in the air. It wasn't possible, he decided. You were imagining it.

"And that," she said carefully, her beyblade retreating from the ground into her hand, "Is why you don't get so cocky."

Kai smirked. Kira had become much better than he had expected. So good that she had taken on two world class beybladers and trashed them both. Perhaps she was worth it.

_**x x x**_

_**please review**_

**_x3 Distant Storm_**


	4. Hilary's Secret

_The Battle For Everything_

_Chapter Four: Hilary's Secret_

_Distant Storm_

_There is a battle for everything. It's not just to determine who's the winner. There's a battle for power, for money, for love, for truth, for justice, for hate, for any little thing that makes a person or affects them in any way. It's the overall winner that determines the victory, right? Wrong. You can be the most powerful person in the world, and you will never have won the battle. The battle for everything. What is it? It's life._

_**x x x**_

Mana exited the cabin, stepping out into the brisk evening air. They had just finished dinner, and decided to get changed into some warmer clothes, seeing as it wasn't very warm in the mountains this time of year. Kira stood over by their fire, wearing her boots as well as her normal jeans with a long sleeve black shirt that clung tightly to her. She smiled at Mana, leaning back against the ground, propped up with her arms. Kai stood nearby, leaning against a tree in a navy blue hoodie that was darker than his hair color. The rest of the Bladebreakers were huddled up closer to the fire, slightly chilled. Tyson was roasting a hot dog, even though dinner had just ended. Hilary rolled her eyes and Mana smiled at her, looking from Hilary to Tyson. She quirked an eyebrow in the brunette girl's direction. She blushed a bit and nodded.

"I figured as much," Mana said, sitting in-between Kira and Hilary. Tyson looked up suddenly at the girl, who smiled a bit, messing with her black hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. Hilary chuckled nervously.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked, between bites. Daichi walked over, pulling out his beyblade and polishing it. He stole the stick Tyson had used to roast hot dogs and pulled out one of his own, sticking it into the fire.

"Nothing," Kira supplied, knowing exactly what was going on. "Girl stuff, Tyson."

"Hey," Daichi called out, inspecting his hot dog and sticking it back into the fire, "I thought we were going be doing some serious training."

"We are," Diana said from the picnic table. "Right Kira?" She looked to her captain, who nodded, gazing into the fire.

"Definitely. But first..." She turned to Tyson. "What did you think of our battle?" She asked, as he finished hammering his food.

"It was wicked! But I'm going to beat you next time." He paused, thinking about their previous battle. "I haven't had such good competition in a long time."

"Then you need to get out more," Libby said, sitting by Diana. Max was with her. "Most of the teams at tournaments are awesome, but come on. Not every team has the money or the sponsors. That's why we don't compete in tournaments too much. Money, until recently, was pretty tight."

"Yeah, but now we invest in the bank of Dickenson," Mana said. The group laughed, except Kai. Kira turned around in his direction.

"_Are you still jealous of Tala_?" She asked. Kai looked at her with a dark glare. She smirked.

"I'm not jealous of Tala," he said in an annoyed tone. Libby laughed.

"Ooh, he speaks," The Russian American girl said. Ray looked at Tyson, who was seemingly interested. Was Kai actually jealous of Tala?

"Okay fine, you know, if you want to sit down, I promise none of my girls bite..." Turning to the group, she whispered. "not that hard at least." The group burst out into a roaring fit of laughter. Kai stood there in his usual pose, seeming annoyed at the entire ordeal and looking like he hated being there.

_**x x x**_

Around midnight, once the boys had all gone to bed and were asleep, Kira got up and turned on the light of the girls cabin. At once, the rest of the girls got up, except Hilary, who stopped her CD player and looked at the blue haired girl in curiosity.

"Oh my gosh," Libby said. "We didn't wake you up, did we?"

"No, I was waiting to go outside and train once you all went to sleep."

"We're going to train," Kira said. "Want to come?" Mana looked at the brunette girl, confusion appearing on her features.

"I thought you didn't beyblade," Mana said, expressing her confusion. "At least that's what the boys said."

"Well, the boys don't know that I do. I've never really been very good until I started watching them. Now, I guess I don't tell them for fear of them thinking that I'm using them to get on their team." The girl pulled a beyblade from her pocket. It was bubble gum pink, with a pixie bit beast with matching wings and attire.

"Nice," Kira said. "Come on, we can't leave this light on forever, I'm sure Kai isn't asleep yet, so we gotta get outta here before he comes to check things out."

"Why would he care?" Libby asked.

"He's got a heart," Hilary said. "It's just surrounded by a ton of ice." Kira could only nodd, knowing it was the truth.

"Let's go," Diana said. "I want to get the heck out of here."

_**x x x**_

"Hilary!" Kira called, watching the girl take on Diana. "Swing wide and take her out!"

"Sure, thanks, I thought we were the team mates here!" Diana said. "Vaprix! Sandstorm!" From Diana's beyblade, an armored armadillo emerged, causing a funnel of sand to form.

"Armada! Star force!" From Hilary's beyblade, the pixie bit beast emerged, with both palms extended toward the armadillo and it's sandstorm. Suddenly, the sandy color changed to a white pink color, glowing with light, as stars joined the sand mix, slowing it down. "Eternal charm!" Suddenly, the beybattle came to a close, leaving Hilary's beyblade spinning weakly, and Diana's caught in a pile of sand. Hilary recalled her beyblade, excited that she had beaten another person.

"Good job," Diana said, shaking the girl's hand. "I didn't expect too much from you, but I was wrong. Awesome bit beast."

"Same to you. The two former opponents sat down near the lake where they were training, facing the other three girls. Kira made the first move, holding out her launcher.

"Want to take me on, you two?" The other two girls were happy to oblige, extending their arms, as well as their launchers. Mana held hers straight out, while Libby held hers somewhat close to her body. Kira held her launcher straight up, extended to the skies, which were a bit cloudy. They used the light from the nearby Ranger Station as well as the bumpy road that campers used to get there and back.

"Okay, but don't expect to win, chica," Mana said. "Me and Libby are ready to take you out!"

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Three,"

"Two,"

"One!"

All the girls yelled loudly for the next one, "Let it rip!" Hilary watched in awe as Kira evaded countless attacks, both combined and single. Eventually, she held out her palm toward the other two girls, then lifted her hand to the sky, two fingers extended upward.

"It's time. Rogue, you're up!" From out of her beyblade, a mighty falcon emerged, shrieking into the dark night."

"Severa!" Libby's beyblade began to glow, as she named her bit beast.

"Luna major!" Mana yelled, watching as a bright, almost blinding light came from her beyblade, like a shock wave. Mana's attack combined with Libby's sabertooth bit beast to create a strong attack that pummeled Kira's beyblade, and sending the bit beast flying.

"You won't win that easily," Kira said calmly, though she had been hit hard. "Rogue, aqua rising!" Both of the girl's opponents cringed, knowing that her attack would be that one.

"She used that one on Tyson," Hilary commented to Diana. "And he lost to it, at least, that's what he thinks happened.

"Aqua rising is one of her secret attacks. Most beybladers can't stand through Rogue's storm. Tala was beaten by the storm. For bladers like us, we're trained to make it through the storm, and then there's Tyson, who's got the strength to outlast it with a twister of his own. Aqua rising is amazing, watch." Both girls turned their attention back to the battle, which was beginning to light up.

A bright blue twister formed, accentuating Kira's eyes. Though it was obviously water, it had air mixed in, so that it was basically an infused attack, like a waterspout, but with more power. Both Libby and Mana were beginning to rise up off the ground, while Kira did so with more grace than the others.

"Severa, come on!" The sabertooth was surrounded and enclosed by an amethyst color, which resonated well with the blue twister.

"Iniaquia, your turn!" Mana yelled. Her black hair flew behind her as her jade colored lynx bit beast appeared. The two charged into the water twister, only to be repelled back later by their floating opponents.

"Looks like I win," Kira said patiently, as the others panted, out of breath. "Good job though, you're getting better."

"Wow," Hilary commented. "I didn't know that you could fly like that!"

"It isn't really flying," Kira said. "Aqua Rising creates a twister, which is like a vacuum, which sucks things up, so you're basically propelled by the force of the storm into the air."

"Well anyway, I still got to get better," Hilary said, determination spiking her features. "I have to get good enough to take you, and the boys on."

"Then train with us," Libby said. "We won't tell." The other three nodded, and it was done. First Strike had a new alliance with a member of one of their biggest rival teams.

_**x x x**_

The next morning, Hilary was the last one out of bed, throwing on the clothes she had worn to train the night before and going outside into the refreshing woodland air. The group was scattered around the camp site, with the exception of Kai and Kira.

"Where did those two go?" She asked, looking at Libby, who smiled.

"Fire wood," Max said. "Although I think they might end up a bit late, so I got some too."

"Why would they be late?" Daichi asked, halfway through a plate of scrambled eggs. Tyson looked up and said something of an agreement with his mouth full of food. Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Tyson! Talk without food in your mouth! It's disgusting." The other three girls, as well as Max and Ray nodded. Tyson crossed his arms and chewed deliberately.

"Did anyone notice how wierd they are around each other?" Ray asked. Mana looked up from her plate and nodded.

"Ever since Kai dumped Kira, she worked really hard to be a better beyblader, and a better person, and a more beautiful person at that." Mana took a sip of orange juice and continued. "I think Kai has to realize that though Kira won't admit it, I think she did it because he didn't like her as the opposite."

"She really liked old sourpuss that much?" Max asked. He sat at the picnic table with Mana, Libby, and Ray. Diana, Tyson, Hilary, and Daichi sat on the ground near the fire.

"Secretly," Libby said, looking to the other two girls on her team, who nodded, meaning it was okay to say, "we think she loved him, and maybe she still does."

Tyson looked up at Libby, who looked at Diana.

"How could anyone love Kai? He's so mean!" Daichi stuck his tongue out.

"He always made her feel safe," Diana said, suddenly. "No one ever messed with her, and she never had to stick up for herself. He always made sure she was taken care of, and they were only like thirteen. Can you imagine, thinking of what both of them have become, how that could still be true now?"

The group nodded. It was very true. Not one of them felt that they were in that terrible of danger when Kai was around. It always worked that way. Kai was the way tough comfort blanket that they all could use once in a while.

_**x x x**_

Kira stepped up the trail briskly, not wasting any time. Kai followed along behind her, watching her move gracefully between trees, picking up wood and handing it to him.

"Why did Tala give you that Mustang?" He asked, after a while. She obviously wasn't going to start a conversation, and he figured that things were about as awkward as they would be getting. He figured he'd find out what Tala's motives were, before he said anything that could mess up the orange haired Russian's relationship with Kira.

"He rented it," She said finally. "When we were leaving my place, he dropped it off and asked me to use up the last week of his rental on it, since he was going back to Russia." She handed the boy a piece of wood, which he set down, making a pile, and leaned against a nearby tree. They had almost made it to the lake where the girls had trained the night before. "I think we've got enough wood," she said. She sat down on the forest floor, looking up at the trees, which were covered in sprouts of green leaves. "You know, for someone who's not jealous of Tala, you sure bring him up a lot. I didn't make you gay, did I?"

Kai looked at her like she had three eyes, and she exhaled in relief. "No," he said, returning to his quiet self. Kira got up and extended him a hand. He looked at her again like she was insane.

"I'm just trying to help you up," she said, apparently annoyed. "Obviously, everyone knows that you and I have some history, and I'm willing to just forget that we were ever together and move on, if you do the same." She clicked her tongue and continued. "It's awkward enough just trying to get you to respond to someone, much less someone who obviously you know pretty well."

"I thought you said I didn't know you very well anymore." He raised his head from where it was tilted toward the ground and met her gaze challengingly.

"You don't, but it's not like I'm completely a different person. I may have changed, but all my morals are the same. And you know them pretty well." She looked around, her had still extended to him. "Can we just move on? I'd rather just get this whole awkward thing over with. It's really annoying me and everyone else. They aren't stupid."

"Are you sure about that?" He took her hand and she helped him up. A smile graced her face again and she picked up half of the wood.

"Well, I don't know too much about Tyson and Daichi, but everyone else is smart enough to figure it out." Kai nodded, retreating into his quiet aura again. Kira too became quiet for a moment. "I'm glad that's over," she said suddenly. "Now I won't feel like I'm having a grudge match the next time I kick your ass to the curb."

"You can't beat me, Kira. I know you well enough to beat you."

"And I know you even better. I watched all of your bey battles for a year, pal. I know how to read you like a book." She moved ahead quickly, leaving him no time to answer.

Kai shook his head. He could have sworn he saw something different in her eyes. Maybe it was because they had finally just settled the awkwardness, he didn't know. But something told him he should be getting in touch with Tala. Just to make sure he isn't with her or anything...

_**x x x**_

"Tala, I just don't know what his problem is," An exasperated Kira said, talking on the phone well past midnight. The girls were outside training, and Kira had decided to take that time to use the phone, which surprisingly got good service at that time. The charges were definitely going to be bad, but she figured it would be worth it. "Hang on." He heard a shuffling sound and then Kira's annoyed yell, "We're trying to win here, Lib, get a little more offensive, would you?"

"Ahh, such a good coach... although, you shouldn't be on the phone while training your team." She chuckled.

"Yeah, and I'm calling you, fo all people for advice. How bright am I?"

"Hey, no degrading yourself while on the phone. How much weirder than usual is he acting?"

"I told him that we should just act like nothing ever happened, and that it's done and over with. And he agrees, I think, you know how he never really gets to the point... But then when we were training, Kenny asked him to go against me, and he starts making some stupid mistakes. He lost on purpose Tala, what the hell is his problem?"

"The same one you have." When she didn't respond, the boy figured he would have to be completely honest. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"You promise to be completely honest about this?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She seemed kind of annoyed by his asking of her honesty. "Tala, I can tell you anything, and I'm always honest. Trust me."

"Alright, but you won't like it.."

"Just get on with it, boy!" She said, causing the four other girls training with her to stare. Kira never lost her temper that often, so this was obviously Tala was getting under her skin.

"Do you love him?"

"Honestly, Tala?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. Truly, honestly, I just don't know." Tala sighed.

"I expected as much. I should ask him the same thing."

"He thinks you're madly in love with me. He thought you gave me the rental for keeps." Both shared a moment of laughter.

"Kira, you know I love you, but sadly, I don't think our love is meant to be. Plus, I don't really think I could afford it. My action figure sales are down this month..."

She laughed and cracked a smile. "Shut up." His laughter joined hers as well. "You know you're the only one I can tell all of this to."

"I know. I'll call Kai or something once you guys get done with this trip thing. Just act like nothing is going on and if he takes it easy on you, make him do it again until he actually tries. Take charge, Kira, you're good at that." He paused, then took on a more serious tone of voice. "Be on the lookout, Kir, something is up. Some of the old B.I.O.V.O.L.T. soldiers are talking about Voltaire having a new group of beybladers. They're out for the Bladebreakers, and whatever action they can get. Someone might show up where you guys are. How much longer are you there anyway?"

"Two days, one night. It's kind of an extended weekend thing, now that I think about it. If anything happens, I promise you will be the first to know. Then we'll rally the troops if we have to."

"I hope we don't. Be careful, and don't worry about Kai too much. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, say hello to the boys for me."

"I will, and I'll talk to you later."

"Oh, and Tala?"

"What?" He asked, curiously.

"Thanks." She paused. "I'll call you later."

"Anytime, Kira, bye."

She shut her phone and stood up. "So, which one of you girls is going to be my next victim?" Hilary stood up from where she was on the opposite side of their training area.

"Let's go."

_**x x x**_

_**please review**_

_**and thanks to everyone who has!**_

_**x3 Distant Storm**_


	5. Don't Mess With An Insomniac

**_The Battle For Everything_**

_**Chapter Five: Don't Mess With An Insomniac**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_There is a battle for everything. It's not just to determine who's the winner. There's a battle for power, for money, for love, for truth, for justice, for hate, for any little thing that makes a person or affects them in any way. It's the overall winner that determines the victory, right? Wrong. You can be the most powerful person in the world, and you will never have won the battle. The battle for everything. What is it? It's life._

_**x x x**_

Kira opened one eye sleepily. Nine am, she mused. Not wanting to get up, but knowing that she'd never get back to sleep, she dragged herself out of bed, feeling the cool air of the mountains filling the cabin. Way to leave the door open, Libby, she thought. She closed her eyes, then opened them, shutting the cabin door, and went to shower and get dressed. Twenty minutes later, she emerged, bearing a cup of coffee and soaked hair.

"Morning," Max said, smiling at her. "It's kinda late for you, isn't it?" She shrugged.

"I'm a bit of an insomniac, I take what I can get." She took a swig of her coffee, letting the warmth fill up her insides as it traveled down her throat.

"You look like you still need sleep," Daichi said. "But I'm rearing to go!" He yelled the next part, and the young woman smiled sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry that you have to deal with him twenty-four seven. I don't think I could." She sat down next to Tyson at the end of the bench, across from Max.

"Don't feel bad, Kai has this issue with sleep. He get's like fifteen hours a day, I swear."

"Not that much, I'm pretty sure he trains at night. He was brought up in Russia, Tyson, cold weather does us justice, when you think about it." Kira took another sip of coffee, watching Hilary emerge with Mana, Libby, and Ray. Diana sat on the opposite side of Max, watching her leader carefully. So far, no one had assumed anything, like Hilary's part in their team.

"What I do shouldn't concern you," Kai said blatantly, watching them from across the way. Kira rolled her eyes, standing up. I need to see you girls," she said. The four girls nodded.

"Hilary, since when do you go along with the girls?" Tyson asked. "You're one of us," He said.

"She's a girl Tyson, she's not as hormonal as you boys, correct?" Kai quirked an eyebrow in Libby's direction as she said it.

"I'm not sure which one of them heads the team," Kai commented.

"Well, if you gave me a real fight..." Kira looked back at him, and he looked slightly guilty. She locked arms with Hilary. "I'll have this talk with the rest of y'all later."

The five girls walked back to the road, which was basically a path of broken down rock that a car with four wheel drive could take. When they got far enough away, Kai came over to the group, a cup of coffee in his hand. He sat where Kira had, across from Ray, who stole Diana's seat.

"She's got you figured, man," Ray said, looking at Kai. "What you said had nothing to do with her comment." Kai didn't respond, knowing that the black haired boy was right. Kira did have him figured. "Why did you go easy on her, anyway?"

"I don't know," Kai said quietly. Ray nodded.

"I think you do," Tyson said, nudging him. Max smiled a bit, but quickly shoved his head down into his bowl of cereal when Kai looked up at them with a fresh glare.

"What are you guys talking about?" Daichi asked, running to the group of older boys. Kenny grabbed Daichi, pulling him into the cabin.

"Daichi, I need to look at your beyblade. With you. Now." Tyson nodded in thanks to the Cheif, then looked back to Kai.

"For Dranzer's sake, she's my ex!"

The other three looked at each other in shock. Kai had definitely just lost his temper. And the way he looked, it wasn't coming back anytime soon. "Go," Tyson said. "You don't want to sit here with us, you're pissed." Kai looked up at his best friend. He raised an eyebrow, knowing. "It's not like me and Hilary, I'm not going to say that." He paused. "We're just stubborn, we'll cut to the chase eventually."

"For the love of beyblade," Max said, looking at his navy haired friend, "You're... you're... Ray, help me, I don't know what to say!"

"I'm just as stunned," Ray said, looking at Tyson. Kai took the opportunity to walk away, leaving the three boys there in a conversation of how Tyson may have grown up about a speck.

They're wrong, Kai thought. He didn't like her, he kept telling himself. She was the old, the weak, the hauntingly-

"What's up captain?" That was... Diana, Kai's mind registered.

"I wanted to tell you that I've been talking to Tala-"

"Tsh, we've known that, you've been on the phone with him almost all night when we've been training," Mana said cheekily. Kai stepped behind a large bush and watched the girls, who were sitting on the ground in a circle. The black haired girl dodged a swat from her captain.

"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted-" a burst of giggles filled the clearing, "-Tala's been saying that our favorite people have been up to some dirty deeds." Hilary looked at Kira with a lopsided clueless look. Libby leaned over and whispered into Hilary's ear. The brunette's eyes widened in shock.

"They aren't after-"

"I don't know what they're after, personally, it might be us, or it could be them-" Kira stood up quickly, looking around. The clouds overhead seemed to darken considerably.

"What is it, Kira?" Kai inhaled sharply.

Damn, he thought. She knows I'm watching. Kira walked toward him cautiously. The boy figured that it was pointless to try to outrun her. The young woman parted the bushes quietly, motioning for the others to stay back.

"Boo," the blue haired teen said, in a whisper. He looked up at her, meeting her eyes. He took a deep breath. No butterflies. Kira smiled at him slyly, getting very close to his face.

"I heard voices," Kai explained in a whisper. Kira nodded, looking at his eyes with a prying glare. She leaned down close to him, whispering the next sentence directly in his ear, sending a shiver up his spine from the closeness of the girl.

"We'll talk when the girls and I are done. This is about you too." Kira stood up straight, and turned back to the four girls. "I think it was a mouse or something." She shrugged, and Kai took a breath of relief. She wouldn't bust him, would she?"

"You were saying..." Hilary started.

"Oh, yeah, I was saying that they've started up with some dirty deeds. I guess Tala said that there's rumors of a team being developed. And I don't want you girls to be unprepared. Keep your guard up." The four others nodded, sensing that it was the end of the conversation.

"We're going to go head back to camp. I'll tell the guys," Libby said.

"I'll help," Hilary offered. "Someone's gotta get it through Tyson's fat head."

"Thanks," Kira said, with a nod. "Though I know you love Tyson with a passion, Miss Stubborn." Hilary blushed profusely, and the girls grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back with them. A few minutes later, Kira reached into the bushes and grabbed the boy by the hand.

"Hey," he said, carefully. She was definitely a storm. She could change at any moment. Kira laid down on the ground and looked up at him, before closing her eyes.

"You always were quite the spy," She said with a smile. She opened her eyes and motioned to a place next to her. He sat down next to her, watching her watch the sky. "Something's going to happen," she said suddenly, feeling the wind shift directions. She sat up quickly, and Kai looked at her in concern. "Your grandfather, and my... father, have been working together, with or without Boris, I don't know, but..."

"You mean you found him?" Kai asked her, focusing on what she had said.

"Well, one has to wonder, don't they? I did a little research, went back to Russia, everything. I found out that he's been having some shady affairs with your grandfather, and I think he helped develop Black Dranzer, but that's just my idea."

"He wasn't an idiot, when my grandfather first found out about you he said-"

"**_KIRA!_**" Kira jumped up at the sound of her name.

"Libby," Kai said suddenly, looking at her. The two of them took off at a sprint, dodging trees. Kai was up ahead, following the direction of the sound of the voice. He turned quickly to look at Kira, grabbing her arm and pulling her along with her so they didn't get separated. Kira smiled nervously in thanks, before getting ahead of him and dragging him along.

"Libby, where are you?" Kira called, coming upon a clearing, where the distinct sound of a beyblade spinning was made clear. "Oh God." She broke out of Kai's grasp, throwing her cell phone at his head. "Call nine-one-one!" She ran to her sister, grabbing both sides of her face and looking at her. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I can't feel my leg, Kira," she said, frightfully. "He threw me back through the trees."

"Don't move, Libby, I think you're leg is broken." Libby whimpered in pain, and she drew out her beyblade, noticing the cloaked figure. Just when she thought she was finally getting along with Kai, this had to happen. Kai threw the phone back at her.

"Stay with her," He said. "They're on the line. I've got this one." She looked up at him, gratefully.

"I don't think so. I want this guy's ass taken care of. Now." She stood up from where Libby was on the ground, her launcher extended toward him. "Hey tough guy, what the hell's your problem?"

"Now, now," The cloaked figure said, obviously a male. "I'd watch that temper if I was you."

"Put your beyblade where your mouth is," she said, darkly. The sky overhead flashed threateningly with lightning. "No one messes with the people I care about."

Within a matter of seconds, and without a 'Let it rip,' her beyblade came crashing down from her launcher at a lightning fast speed. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Everything's going to be okay," Kai said gently, running a hand through her hair. She looked up at him, sweat beads dripping down her face. Kai looked at her, somewhat concerned, but quickly turned his attention back to Kira.

"Beat his ass," Libby said forcefully, her head in Kai's lap. From this position, and though she was in excruciating pain, she understood why her sister always felt safe around Kai. He had that effect on people.

Kira had blocked out everything except for her opponent, his beyblade, and her beyblade. A tornado-like vortex formed from her beyblade, and she was still getting warmed up. "Rogue, let's go." The bitchip glimmered a bright azure color, illuminating the dark forest. Though it was day, the cloud cover made it look like a dark, forbidding place. Rain wasn't falling yet, but everyone in the equation figured it would rain soon. The boy picked up the phone and dialed Tyson's number.

"If you lose control, my dear," the boy said, "I will beat you quickly. Be careful." She rolled her eyes, then closed them, focusing.

"Did my father send you?"

"Yes. Now, go Firon!" She exhaled sharply, looking at him with an untamed glare, while Rogue quickly dodged the flaming beyblade.

"Rogue, you know what to do." Suddenly, a shock wave pulsed suddenly, rippling the area, but stopping just before Libby and Kai. The vortex widened, and the blue falcon emerged, shrieking ferociously. Kai had never seen Kira's bit beast before, but he had to say that it was quite the untamed beauty. Kira held both hands out, palms forward, and a second pulse rattled through the area. "Aqua rising!" Her eyes turned unnaturally blue, the same color as the glow emitted from her beyblade, making her look inhuman. The vortex suddenly lifted them up into the air, causing Kira to exhale and relax, feeling the anger leave her system. Unfortunately, for the other boy, who hadn't had the chance for much other than a few powerful attacks, his entire beyblade, bitchip and all, was obliterated. The cloaked boy cried out in shock, fading into the trees and running away from the storm.

Once she was sure he wasn't coming back, she dropped to her knees. Looking over at her sister, she quickly pulled herself up to her feet and over to where she was, with Kai.

"You're gonna be okay," Kira said gently, appearing thoroughly exhausted. "I promise."

"Don't worry," Kai said to Kira, looking up at her.

"I'm not worried." She glanced at him, her eyes giving it away.

"You are." He looked at her patiently. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew he was right, and shrugged.

"She's my kid sister."

"I'm not that much younger than you, Kir," Libby said calmly, taking deep breaths. They heard the sound of a siren, and voices coming toward them.

"I know, squirt," Kira said. Kai placed a hand on her shoulder. Had it been any other circumstances, she probably would've questioned him, but the lack of sleep, the severity of her sister's injury, and the beyond necessary amount of energy in the beybattle she had just had was catching up.

_**x x x**_

Tyson sighed. Just when they thought they'd catch a break... of course, something or someone had to come and ruin it. Libby was currently in surgery, apparently, she had a broken leg, obviously, and some kind of torn muscle in her leg. Currently, the group was sitting in the waiting room in this hospital almost two hours away from the camp grounds. Kira was surprisingly calm. Or tired, Tyson figured, unable to tell.

"She's gonna be okay," Max said, looking to Kira, who had been silent for far too long. Mana and Diana were waiting for a doctor to come barging through the doors, but the last update they had had been less than an hour ago, and Libby had just about gone in for surgery.

"Maxy," Kai said quietly, looking at the blonde, "Shut up."

"Did he just call me Maxy?"

"Apparently," an annoyed Hilary growled. "I was sleeping and you just woke me up."

"I'm so sorry about this," Kira murmured.

Kai leaned over from the chair next to her. "Don't worry about it."

"I'll be damned," Ray said.

"Yeah," a half awake Daichi supplied. "He's being nice."

"He's not right in the head. He's been here too long."

Kira looked around, blinking much more than usual, trying not to fall asleep. Kai looked down at her, a smirk present on his face. He leaned down again, whispering in her ear. "Get some sleep. The doctor said the surgery was going to be at least four hours. And she won't be awake for another six."

"Aren't you Mr. Sensitive," She commented. "Who knew?" With that, she laid her head down on the Bladebreaker's captain's shoulder. Tyson leaned forward to watch his quiet friend.

If it wasn't obvious before, Kai definitely had a soft spot. Especially since he had just wrapped and arm around her. Tyson leaned over to Kenny. "Should we tell him that we're probably going to compete against her in the next tournament? It does start in a few weeks, according to the news."

"Leave them be," Ray said quietly. "I think he's falling asleep too."

"Then we bust out the cell phones and take a ton of blackmail-able pictures," Max said.

"Exactly, Maxy, exactly."

_**x x x**_

Kira opened one eye. De ja vu, she thought groggily. Kai was awake, he was watching the other boys in the room argue over television shows.

"I wanna watch Pokémon!" Tyson, she figured. She heard Daichi and Max agree. Ray, however, was going for something a bit different.

"No, I don't want to. Don't you think you're a little old for that? CSI is on."

Kira moaned, stiff from sleeping in the chair. She stirred a bit, feeling a little cold. Kai looked at her quizzically. "Hey," Kai said quietly. She moaned again in response.

"You were out for about six hours. They just came out about half an hour ago. She's sleeping off the drugs." Kira nodded. "She's okay, right?"

"I'm not sure. They didn't tell me much, I'm not related." She nodded from her position on his shoulder. Tyson and Ray had started arguing even more.

"Would you two shut up?" Diana asked. "How about you ask someone else what they wanna watch?"

"Okay," Ray said, "Tell Tyson he's incredibly kiddish."

"Let's watch Pokémon," Kira said. "I don't want to deal with the gore of this show. Besides, I like Pikachu." She looked up at Kai, who remained quiet. "Besides, everyone grew up on Pokémon, including Kai. Turn it on."

Ray sweat dropped, completely shocked by his inability to watch CSI.

"Dude! First season!" Max threw a fist in the air in excitement.

"I am in complete agreement." Max and Kira pounded fists.

"Gimmie back my Pikachu!"

"Ahh, the classics," Tyson commented. Kira smiled.

"There's nothing like a man and his Pikachu," Diana commented. Mana nodded.

"Yeah," Kira said, smirking."I think Kai here had a Pikachu plushie at one point."

"You're kidding," Max said.

"Nope." Kai shifted uncomfortably, getting up.

"I'm going to get coffee," he said.

"I'm coming too," Kira said. She got up as well, but before she walked out of the waiting room with Kai, she turned to the group. "And just to let you know, he won it at a carnival for me. I still have it."

_**x x x**_

_**please review**_

_**(and even if you don't my hit counter thanks you)**_

**_by the way, thanks goes to _****_ileftmybraininmylocker_**

_**and second of all, I don't own Pokémon and CSI NY**_

_**third of all, PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**x3 Distant Storm **_

_**x x x**_

_Next Chapter: Replacements, Replacments- The diagnosis of Libby's injury is revealed, decisions must be made, and these two teams have their final time together before the world championships begin. And what about that whole Voltaire and Drimorov (Kira's dad) thing? What are they planning?_


	6. Replacements, Replacements

**_The Battle For Everything_**

_**Chapter Six: Replacements, Replacements**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_I thought I'd take a sec to refresh everyone. I don't own Beyblade, Tim Hortons, though I love them..._

_**x x x**_

"What do you want?" Kai asked her, watching her look up at the board at the Tim Hortons conveniently located in the hospital.

"Hold up," Kira said. "First you're all human pillow niceness, and now you're asking me what I want? There's something wrong with you," she continued. carefully. "It's nice and all, but come on, you usually turn off the charm once we know everything's going to be okay."

"And?" Kai wondered, his voice taking on a tone that showed his annoyance. "If you're following me to give me some speech, save it."

"I just want to know."Kira grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door, onto the patio roof that was abandoned at this time of day. The coffee and donout place was on the second floor, and the patio was for people who were tired of the fifth floor waiting room. "I mean, come on. Listen to yourself!"

Kai didn't respond. Kira looked out at the surrounding area. "Okay," the Russian said, growing a bit impatient. "Let me give you a review of the past few days." She took a deep breath. "First you're all questioning me about Tala, then you're all annoyed, we have this argument-ish thing, and agree to act like we were never together, then after that, you won't even give me a decent beybattle, which I know you definitely let me win, and finally, you're all defensive of my sister, whose dream you nearly destroyed five years ago. And," she said with even more annoyance, "you let me use you as a human pillow when you knew that the stress was going to probably knock me out anyway."

"That was the biggest run on sentence I've ever heard." Kira took a shaky breath and sat down. "I don't know," Kai mused, brushing off what she said with a bit of his mysterious attitude.

"Alright, Sourpuss, this is getting old." Kai stiffened. "You're all for acting like you barely know me, but then you're entirely hypocritical of it, acting like we're like best friends. I really appreciate what you've done for Libby, but come on Kai, we really don't need to make the same mistakes twice."

"This isn't a mistake, Storm," he muttered. He continued in a clearer tone "And you're the one who keeps bringing things up. I never said anything about the Pikachu incident."

"So that was me." She shrugged. "It's the truth. But that doesn't explain why you're all nice to me. And Libby. It's not the typical you."

"I guess." He said it indifferently, and she knew she was going to have to think of someway to get him to explain. He had been nice, and she liked it, but she knew it wasn't how he was. He was going to retreat back into his walls of solitude, and she was going to have to pull him back out again.

"Oh come on, admit it." He didn't respond, and she smiled. "Okay, fine. Don't tell me the reason. I'll figure it out. Just remember that we aren't going to be on the same side for much longer. Our last day together with both our teams is Friday." She got up, turning from him. He got up as well, and she turned back to him. "Oh, before I forget, thanks for everything, between Libby, and well, you know."

She leaned toward him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He was completely shocked by the display of affection, not expecting it at all. Kira gave him a genuine smile, turning back around. Well, he told himself, you might never get another chance to try and figure things out, so you might as well.

He grabbed her wrist and spun her back around, being the one to kiss her, just a peck, like before. This was definitely not his character, he decided, but he had to know if he still had anything left of what he once thought he felt. At that moment, he wasn't sure. They parted, and suddenly, unaware of who started it, they were not just kissing on the lips. Both teens had completely given in, tongues fighting for control of the other's mouth.

A few minutes later, they stopped, and Kira took a step back. "That," she said calmly, trying to keep herself under control, "was the stupidest thing you've ever done." She broke from his grip on her wrist, storming off angrily.

When the door shut behind him, he spoke."Unfortunately, I'd have to agree."

_**x x x**_

"You've got to be kidding me," Kira said, the color drained from her face. She was currently holding Libby's shaking hand, staring at the doctor with an incredulous look. "Three months?"

"I'm afraid so," The doctor said. "Whoever did this to her is not to be taken lightly."

"They're to be taken down." Mana stared at Kira. Ever since she had come back, without coffee, from being with Kai, she was more tense, more on edge, just more all around scary. She was Storm, not the under control Kira. Mana looked to Diana, who looked to Libby. They were all thinking the same thing, besides being upset about Libby's injury.

"I'm sorry," Libby said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't be." Kira's body language changed, being more comforting. She enveloped her sister in a tight hug. "You didn't let anyone down." The Bladebreakers watched in shock from the far side of the room, by the door. Kai had just slipped in behind his teams.

"She's bi-polar," Kai said in an undertone. Kira looked up at her team mates. Hilary stood over by Max, close to Mana and Diana.

"Well, you have to have four available beybladers on a team for the championships, right?" Everyone looked to Kira.

"Yeah."

"What are you getting at?" Ray asked, confused. The rest of the group, save the girls, nodded in agreement.

"What she means," Libby said, shifting so that she was in a more comfortable upright position, "Is that we need a beyblader. And I would be honored, if Hilary would take my spot in the championships." Mana and Diana both nodded, and Kira turned from her sister, looking to the brunette.

"You want me?"

"We were going to ask you anyways," Kira said, with a smile. She looked back to Libby, a sly smile on her face. "But I think Libby made the right decision. She knows what happens when you don't listen to the doctors."

"Yeah, you were out for almost a year, eh, Kira?" the blue haired girl whacked her sister playfully.

"Shut it," she said, pretending to be annoyed. Hilary turned to the Bladebreakers, all of whom, except Kai had an open mouth. Kai was too much of a man to wear his emotions on his sleeve.

"Kira," Ray said nervously, "She doesn't beyblade. She does tech stuff."

"Yeah," Tyson said. "Besides, she doesn't want to get too dirty, right Hil?"

Hilary turned to Kira, extending her hand. "I'm in." Her original team stared at her in shock.

"Hilary! You're supposed to be on our side!" Kenny jumped up in exasperation, and Daichi looked extremely hurt.

"Yeah, who's gonna tell Tyson what for?" Daichi looked just as concerned as the rest of them.

"Hey!" After a moment, Tyson's head was down, and he was poking his index fingers together sheepishly. "Okay, yeah, I agree."

"You've got Kai to do that," Hilary said, "Though it looks like he's been through the ringer." The girls all looked at Kira, who threw up her hands in defeat. His hair was all disheveled, and his eyes gave away the array of emotions he was feeling.

"What did you do, sis?"

"Nothing," Kira said, looking at Kai. She raised her eyebrows at him, and he looked at her, with a fresh glare. She was mocking him, and he wasn't going to back down. He knew, somewhere, she felt something, and he'd have to bring it out again, assuming that he didn't have a nervous breakdown of a beyblader to deal with later that night.

"And by the way, boys," Hilary said, pushing a hand into her pocket, "I've been training for a while. Just think about it, like I could show you that I beyblade too. You'd think I'd want in on a position on your team, to just mooch my way on it. And I want to earn what I get. And not be completely looked down on." She pulled out a pink beyblade.

"Figures," Max said, "It would have to be pink."

"Well duh," Kira said. "That's her aura. And yet, her bitbeast packs quite a punch."

"Bitbeast?" Tyson stared at her, stunned.

"Ch, yeah. I have one too."

"I can't believe you'd leave our team," Ray said. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, think about Tyson," Max reminded. "He lo-"

"Do what you want," Tyson said suddenly, his head bent low. "I don't care."

"Dude, what are you saying, of course you care!" Max looked directly at his friend. He was not a happy camper. None of them were. Hilary brought a lot of spark to the team, whether she knew it or not. Tyson shrugged his shoulders.

"If she doesn't, I don't."

"Hilary," Mana said, standing up. "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"If it's going to cause such a scene, forget I even said it," Libby said.

"No." Everyone looked at Hilary. "It's my decision. My choice. And I chose First Strike. They need me, and I've learned a lot from training with them. Besides, who wants to be in the shadow of the champions?"

"We want to be the champions," Kira said, pulling out her beyblade. The other three girls did as well, and the five knocked beyblades. Tyson looked up at how happy Hilary was, and then brushed past his team mates and left the room.

"Oh great," Kai said. "He's all fucked up now." His tone was annoyed, and a little angry.

"I'll fuck you up," Kira said, standing up. Kai took a step back, much to his surprise. Everyone stared at Kira. She sat back down after Libby grabbed her arm.

"It's not worth it."

Hilary walked out of the room, looking both ways, trying to catch a glimpse of Tyson. She saw him, on the elevator, going down. Quickly, she ran to the door marked 'Stairs,' and threw it open, taking them down two at a time. She caught him on the ground floor, and caught him at the main entrance.

"What do you want?" He asked, in a monotone. She walked outside with him, eyeing him carefully. His temper was about to emerge, she could feel it.

"To be good enough."

"You already are!" She looked at him sympathetically. He seemed frustrated by her, and kicked a rock down on the ground.

Hilary, for once, remained surprisingly calm. "I'm not. Not if I kept it a secret from all of you." He sat down on the curb by the handicapped parking spots. "You know that I'm always the tech. I'm the friend, but not the girl, you know?"

"I guess..." He looked at her. "You don't have to prove anything to anyone."

"Yes I do. I have to prove it to myself." She took one of his hands. "When I first met you, I couldn't stand you, and how you were Mr. World Champion. You were the special kid, the best, the hero. I want to take you on Tyson. I want to try and see how I do. I don't have to win or anything." He looked at her surprised. "I want to be good enough," she said, looking at him, meeting his eyes directly.

"Good enough for what?"

"Good enough... for you."

_**x x x**_

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Hilary?" Mr. Dickenson asked her, looking her directly in the eye. "This isn't some mediocre tournament. This is the..."

"World Championships, I know." Hilary looked over to Tyson, who flashed a thumbs up. "And yes, I'm sure."

"Okay," he said, handing her a contract. "The four of you-"

"Libby is still going to be on our team, Dickenson," Kira commented. "You don't think we need a tech?"

"Sorry, right, erm, the five of you need to sign this contract and then you will officially be registered." Kira took a pen from the desk.

"No backing down now," the Russian said. She signed her name in a fancy cursive that appeared mysterious.

"Yeah, we're in!" The other four signed quickly, Libby leaning forward on crutches to sign the document.

"Well, Bladebreakers, are you in?"

"I think the question is," Kira said confidently, "Will you be able to survive the storm?"

She turned around from the chairman and stalked away, her team following her. From the moment those boys signed the contract, they were their rivals. Friends forever, but rivals as well. Once they had left the room, Kira turned around to the four girls. "We give 'em hell," she said. "We've got a little less than a week of solo training. Tomorrow morning, Dickenson announces the location of the championships. The second he does, everyone is going to go rushing up there. We're going to leave for the finals next Thursday. That will give us three days to figure out our competition. More than enough time, if you ask me."

"Agreed." Hilary smiled. This was what it felt like. Constant challenges, constant rush. To do what you loved and to play like no one had ever played before. This was it. This was beyblade.

_**x x x**_

_"Well now, I guess they're naming Toronto the home of the championships. Good. I'm sure your daughter is just... dying to meet you, after all these years."_

_"I'm sure she is. Let's make sure we kill her and the rest of them. From the inside out."_

_"Of course. Once the finalists are selected, the fun begins..."_

_**x x x**_

"I cannot believe you!"

"Yeah, Tala, I know. I get what I want and then I get all bitchy on him."

"You should have told me when you told me about Libby!"

She sighed. "I was too busy trying to keep you from boarding the next plane here and beating up half the population of New York."

"Heh," he said sheepishly, "Yeah."

"Well, I'd love to chat with you, dear, but you know, we're rivals now."

"You and your rival policy. What happens when you do get together with Kai?"

"That won't happen." After a few more exchanges, she hung up the phone, stepping out onto the balcony. "It's better for both of us. I know what will happen. They'll use him to get to me. Or vice versa. It's better off this way."

"I'm sorry," Libby said suddenly. "I didn't mean to listen in, but Mana and Diana are out shopping, so, it gets a bit boring."

"No big deal," Kira said. "It just kinda sucks."

"I know what you mean."

"Where's Hilary?"

"On the roof."

"Okay, well, what are we waiting for. The doctor said you couldn't do anything too crazy, right?"

"Right," Libby said, depressed.

"He didn't say you couldn't beyblade all together. A few practice battles, basic training, bitbeastless stuff, that you can do."

"Sweet!"

"Come on," Kira took one look out at the city that stretched out in front of her. "Someone's gotta give her a run for her money, right squirt?"

"Amen!"

Kira laughed. If it wasn't for beyblade, she thought, they'd both be dead already.

_**x x x**_

_**please review!**_

_**(even if you don't thanks for helping my hit counter feel useful)**_

_**x3 Distant Storm**_

_**Just so you know, don't expect the following chapters to be this mushy. It's not gonna happen!**_


	7. Grand And Daddy Dearest

**_The Battle For Everything_**

_**Chapter Seven: Grand-and-Daddy Dearest**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

Hilary smiled. Toronto was a beautiful city, she had to admit it. Never before had she been to Canada, this was the first time in almost twelve years that the championships were even in Canada. It was a big world, after all.

"So, are you ready to take 'em, Hil?" Mana smiled at the brunette, brushing her hair black hair all the while. Kira looked over at the two of them, helping her sister with her leg.

"Of course she's ready," Kira commented. "Have you seen the girl beyblade?" Libby smiled, before stretching her leg out, pain appearing on her features.

"Damn it," she whined. "It hurts, Kir."

"I know, but it's the only way to help you fully recover. Don't worry, though, I'll get that asshole taken care of. He won't know what way is up." Libby nodded, determination flooding her features.

"If you won't I will." Kira smiled. That was the bombshell of a sister she knew. One day, Kira figured, the two of them would have to compete against each other. That was the only way to determine who was better. But that day was far ahead, considering the girl's condition.

The championship tournament started in three hours. They were needed in two, just so that Dickenson could do a personal briefing with all the teams beforehand. The qualifiers were today, at noon, and then afterwards, the exhibition matches, which started at seven. There was a two hour break from five to seven, for food and relaxing. They would be down to eight teams by seven, when the exhibition matches began.

"Okay girls," Diana said, entering the room. Kira looked at her quizzically. "Let's get ready to do this!" Everyone started snickering, leaving Diana with a clueless expression.

"Nice hair, hon." Mana threw the girl her hairbrush. "Sleep much?"

"I was tired!"

"You're hair just screams 'wash me, I've been slept on,'" Kira said sarcastically.

"You're the one with a towel on your head," Diana retorted.

"Yeah, so? It's out of my way, and it's wet. Who wants me to shake my head like a dog and possibly get them wet?"

"Or give them cooties," Libby remarked. Kira looked at her with a sly smile.

"Blame Kai. He's the one who gave 'em to me," She commented back, while Libby stuck out her tongue.

"That's only because you were so irresistible. Come on, Kir, you know he wants you."

"I wanna kick his ass. Then we'll talk about 'us,' which doesn't technically exist." Kira rolled her eyes. If she didn't do it herself, her team wouldn't hesitate to start playing matchmaker. Of course, now was the time to be the captain, so they had better be a good little team, or else they wouldn't like her very much once the real shebang started up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Diana said. "That'll never happen." She shrugged, pulling her hands behind her head. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Good," Hilary commented. "I don't want to scare the competition." She paused. "At least not that way."

_**x x x**_

"I want you four to dismantle the competition. And of course, as for the finals..."

"You've got it, sir," Four kids yelled, standing at the ready.

"Cody, I want you to take care of business. You know what to do. Once you get to the final four, you may do as you please, as long as the results are satisfactory."

"They won't know what hit them Drimorov, sir." The boy took a step forward, grabbing the object from the man's hand. It glimmered in his hand, cold, and lifeless. "They definitely won't."

"Good. Now back to your training. There's still an extra hour before we need to leave."

"Yes sir!"

_**x x x**_

Daichi watched as the rest of his team mates stood around a single beydish, ready to fight. Tyson stood opposite Max, who stood diagonally across from Ray, who was across from Kai. The captain raised his right arm, launcher gripped firmly, and pulled the rip cord, causing his beyblade to thunder down to the metallic dish.

Tyson's launch followed Kai's, matching his captain's revolutions. Ray, Daichi, and finally, Max launched as well.

"It's kinda crowded in here," Tyson commented. Kai looked up at his friend and smirked.

"I can take care of that." In the next two seconds, Kai's blue beyblade surged around the dish, a trail of fire coming up behind it. Every other beyblade had been knocked out of the dish.

"Way to show off," Ray said, rolling his eyes. "At least you beat Tyson this time."

"Kai! Would you please refrain from destroying everyone else's beyblade? We have a tournament in an hour!" Kenny picked up all the beyblades, expecting them for damage. He ended with a sigh. "Luckily, there's nothing wrong with any of them."

"Whatever." Kai withdrew Dranzer, and left the room in silence.

"Kenny, it's no big deal. He's supposed to show us up at least once in a while," Max said. "He's the most alert one here."

"That's what I'm worried about. Most of our opponents are people we've battled against, or know personally. The only thing I can honestly say is that we can't underestimate anyone."

"Duh, Chief," Max said. "I wonder if Hilary-"

"Let's worry about our team, and let her worry about hers." Everyone looked at Tyson, who didn't seem the least bit phased.

"For some strange reason," Kai said, from the doorway, "I agree."

_**x x x**_

"This is amazing," Libby commented, limping down the major corridor on her crutches. Reporters and camera people lined the hall, snapping pictures as the different teams entered.

"Welcome to the World Championships," Kira said with a smile. "Let's get this show on the road. The finals are now."

All the girls wore cargo pants, Mana's were red, Libby's were a dark jungle green, Diana's were tan, and Hilary and Kira's were black. Kira was completely decked out, wearing a black halter with a blue strip on either side to separate the front from the back. On her face was blue and white paint, two stripes that alternated colors on either side of her face, looking like war paint. Her hair hung down into her face, illuminating her eyes even more, while a black cape hung down behind her. Her status as captain was not something to be taken lightly, especially with the array of sexy girls following up behind her.

In the main room, before the stadium, the Bladebreakers stood in a cluster, ready to get the battles on. Kira smiled at Hilary, who was wearing a half tank with two pink stripes separating the black front from the back. Nodding to the brunette, Hilary made her way over to Tyson, getting his, and her ex-team mates' attention.

"Are you guys ready?" Hilary asked. The group looked at her in confusion, and Hilary smiled at Tyson, causing him to look flustered.

Mana walked by next. She placed a hand on Hilary's shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at Kai, who immediately realized what was going on.

"Tyson, do you know who that is?"

"..."

"That's Hilary, Tyson. Our competition." Kai crossed his arms. Tyson jumped back two feet in surprise and Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Can't I say 'good luck?'" Hilary asked. Kira slipped into the background. No one needed to know about the approaching storm just yet.

"Come on, Hil," Libby said, bringing up the rear. "Storm's getting pumped. We should go get ready. Besides, I have a feeling that Kai's going to want a word with the asshole behind him." Hilary turned back to Kai and saw the tall grey haired man behind him smiling, in a creepy yet sincere way.

"Libby, let him have it," Diana said, coming to the two girls, Mana in tow.

"See, I just came to say good luck as well," Voltaire said, in a fake sincere voice. "I've heard about your leg, Libby, and I'm sorry."

"You should be paying for it," Kai intervened. "You're the reason she's not even able to fight."

Tyson's fists were clenched together tightly, turning almost white. "Anything you even try will be taken out to the curb."

"Where's your partner?" Ray asked mischievously. A second man, with long blue-grey hair approached. Libby took a step back.

"The hell you come any closer," Libby warned. Mana and Diana both stood in front of Libby and Hilary. "If Kira was here I swear she'd-"

"Oh, I think she'd calm right down. She found me after all these years."

"You don't know your daughter, Drimorov," Kai said darkly, growing defensive. "That kid you sent didn't come back, did he?"

"Oh he did, but as we all know, failure is not accepted. I believe that's why you didn't make it at the Abbey." Kai really got annoyed, but held his emotion back. He'd be motivated pretty good for his battle, so whoever he faced had better be ready for a battle. Kai didn't respond, he merely put a hand on Tyson's shoulder to hold his best friend back.

"There's more important things than that Goddamn abbey." Tala took a step toward Voltaire. "Don't you think you should go prep your team?"

The other Demolition boys stood behind them, ready to go. What was going to be quite a tournament was just about ready to get underway, although, no one knew who was going to be fighting who in the exhibition matches.

"Kai, where's Storm? She should know that daddy-dearest is here."

"Who are are you to say anything to her?" Voltaire was nearly in his ex-minion's face. Tala took a step back.

"He's her best friend. This isn't about to turn into world war three, so I suggest you get the hell out of here." Diana looked at the girls, who were surprised that she had become serious and bitched out at one of the most dangerous people in the beyblading world.

"Come on Tala, boys, I know where she is." Tala nodded and followed the limping Libby, who led the two teams to one of the locker rooms.

"Damn," Tyson said. "That was Hilary?"

Kai nodded, and Ray turned to look at the two Russians men, who were walking away. "I don't like this, Voltaire's even got help, not to mention the fact that he's here. Things aren't good."

"Just wait until you see what happens with Kira," Max said. "I'm sure she's not going to be a happy camper."

"You have no idea."

_**x x x**_

"This is Brad Best, coming to you live from Toronto, with my friend, AJ Topper."

"Well Brad, this tournament is going to be quite a doozy."

"I agree," The announcer stated, pulling the microphone closer to his face. "Tonight's battles have been chosen, and will be announced momentarily. Just keep in mind, everyone, these battles are purely meant to be an all out display, and fun for our bladers. They get to know their competition, and you get to see them battle without any pressures."

"Well," Mr. Dickenson said, approaching the center of the battlefield. It was exactly like the one Kai and Tyson had used for their last showdown in an arena. Platforms extended out for the bladers to stand, but they were twice as enforced with metal, as to keep the same issues that Kai and Tyson had from occurring. "I will now announce the matches for tonight exhibition matches."

A plasma screen lowered from a break in the ceiling, revealing pairs of beybladers. The crowd cheered, and the chairman continued. "At this moment, these beybladers are preparing for their matches. Be advised that they had just as much notice as you did. Our first match will be beginning shortly, on the outdoor arena, so those of you who wish to see the members of block A battle it out, please use the appropriate exits. Our first battle of Block B will begin momentarily."

_**x x x**_

"Uhh... Kira?" Libby spoke in an uneasy tone, sitting in front of the television that broadcasted the events occurring in the arena. "You better come see this. You too Hilary."

"What?" Kira messed with her arm and leg guards. To her, they weren't guards. They were restrictors. Kira turned and came to where Libby was. "Oh shit," she whispered. "Hilary, I am so sorry about this," she said carefully. "Are you ready to fight?"

Hilary threw her hair back, and looked at the screen through the mirror. In disbelief, she turned around, and looked directly at the screen. "Oh man," Hilary said. "I kind of figured this was going to happen."

"Kira," Mana said. "She wasn't talking about Hilary facing Tyson."

"Yeah," Diana said, beginning to get worked up. "Look who's got the last battle."

"I knew that was going to happen," Kira said. "Don't you think Tala and I asked that it be this way?"

"You little cheat," Libby commented. "I can't believe you'd ask him."

"I can't believe he listened," A voice said, from the doorway. Kira looked up, in shock.

"Tala."

"Don't look to happy to see me, little miss perfect," Tala said cheekily. " You aren't on the Bladebreaker's team anymore, so I'm on your side," he joked. "Well, unless I we find ourselves against each other. Then you're going down."

"What? Don't like Tyson?" Hilary teased.

"No. Daichi," Tala said, and all of them shared a good laugh. "Little tyke tweaks me out."

"You're acting nervous," Kira commented, after a moment of silence.

"It's a little too early for you to be getting serious, Storm," Tala said, with a half hearted laugh.

"You saw my father, Tala, don't act dumb. I can tell," She said, motioning for him to sit. "You're in Block..."

"B," Tala said. "I'm the fifth battle, but the rest of my team is in block A, toward the middle. At least for tonight. So, I'll be able to see Kai beat your ass."

"Ha ha ha," Libby said. "She's got a few years of getting even to take care of."

"I don't believe in getting even," Kira said. "I just want to settle things between me and Kai. We always say that we have, but you know it's a lie."

"Yeah, yeah," Tala said, pulling an arm around Kira. "You just worry about Kai."

"Now, now," Kira said. "What was he like?" She knew he was trying to avoid it, but she had to know. She had waited too long to meet him, and now, she knew he was on the wrong side. He never wanted to be a part of her life. That was why she had gotten into beyblade in the first place. However, now, she made no mistake. Beyblade was her life, and she wasn't doing it for him. She was doing because she loved it, and she wanted to learn everything she could about the sport.

"Well, he seemed... er... he was exactly like Voltaire." Tala paused. "He doesn't really look too much like you, except for that hair. He's got strange eyes, blue, but kind of cloudy. Like they used to be intense, but kind of died."

"Being evil does that to a person," Bryan said, standing in the doorway. "Are you staying in here until your battles?"

Kira nodded, though the other girls shook their heads. "I'm staying. They're going to go sit in the stands. Hilary and Mana are in the A Block, and Diana is in B with me." She shrugged. "I'm last up, and the captains are all in Block B."

"I'm going to go," Hilary said. "The battles are about to start, and me and Tyson are up first. Wish me luck!"

The group shouted miscellaneous words of advice and encouragement, then shuffled out, leaving Kira alone. She shut the door behind them and hit the screen, causing it to split into two different battles.

"Let's go girls. Take 'em out."

_**x x x**_

Well, next chapter should be good and interesting, some Tyson vs. Hil action, and maybe some Kai vs. Kira, I don't know If I'm gonna separate it or not... guess you'll just have to review and find out.

Thanks for reading, and please review!

x3 Distant Storm


	8. Pixies And Dragoons

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, so there you have it.

I was really surprised at how popular The Real Me has been, but obviously, I can't forget about my other fics, now can I? Especially since Steph (ileftmybraininmylocker) has been telling me consistently to update it. So here it is, and as always, please review. Also, check out her story, X Generation, it is so amazing!

_**The Battle For Everything**_

_**Chapter Eight: Pixies and Dragoons**_

_**Distant Storm**_

Well, she thought, waiting for the smoke to clear, here we go. Honestly, had someone told Hilary Tabitiana two months ago that she would be in the world championships as a beyblader on a team other than the Bladebreakers, she would've laughed it off. However, she was standing, outside, on a platform, waiting for the smoke to clear so that she could face her opponent.

That brought her to her second conclusion. Tyson Granger. The current world champion, and the last person on earth she thought she'd ever face in battle. Something inside her had always been twisted up when she saw him battle. That face of cheeky determination that never gave up and always had fun. She had never been on the receiving end of his attacks, but she had always felt sorry for the one who was. This time though, she would be his rival. And she would be sure she would be worthy of that honor. She was his friend, his rival.

But to her, he was much, much more.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Tyson asked her, wind moving the navy hair that stuck out from under his cap.

Hilary nodded. "I've got something to prove."

"You think you're going to beat me?" He questioned, his face changing to one of humor.

The brunette's temper flared up. "You got a problem with that?" she said angrily. "I do know all your attacks, and your beyblade's configuration. In the finals," Hilary continued, "I might not be facing you. Tonight is what it all comes down to. And I want to have fun with this one."

"Good," Tyson said. "But if you want to back down, speak now."

"Hell no," she replied. "You think I left your team just for fun? Tyson Granger, you're going down!"

"Alright!" Jazzman called, every speaker on the system shaking, "Let's get it on!" There was a pause. Tyson and Hilary both nodded to each other, then looked up at the official. Dickenson and Jazzman were in the inside arena announcing, and there was a few officials outside to commence the battles outdoors.

"Okay, you two," A blonde haired official stated, standing up on a third, higher platform. The crowd roared excitedly. "On my count. Three, two-"

Hilary took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling the launcher gripped in her hand. She jammed the rip cord in just a bit tighter, hearing the familiar click of the lock. Her insides fluttered a bit, but the adrenaline overpowered the feeling, making her feel like she was invincible.

"One!"

"Let it rip!" Both called at the same time, releasing their beyblades.

"Get her Dragoon!"

"Go Armada!"

Tyson looked up at her. "You have a bit beast?" He paused. "Figures. Don't tell us or anything!"

"Yeah, yeah," Hilary said, watching Dragoon. "Attack!"

Hilary's pink beyblade suddenly had a little extra kick, and she charged Tyson's white one, sending it back a steady amount. Tyson looked impressed.

"Pretty cool," the Champion said. From the main doors, Stanley Dickenson emerged, talking to one of the officials. "But this is the big time, Hil. You've got to be able to make it through the storm."

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Storm?" She asked him. "Storm is my captain, and she's the only storm I can't take. Hit me with your best shot."

"Alright," Tyson said, unconvinced. "Dragoon, Galaxy Storm!" A huge twister formed, engulfing the entire field, and causing Hilary to shield herself. It was incredible, she thought. She had never seen it from this point of view before, but Dragoon's attack was simply amazing. She closed her eyes and focused hard. She was going to be one of the few that made it through this one, she thought. Or at least put up a hell of a fight.

"Let's go!" Hilary's pink pixie bit beast, Armada came up from the bit, in the eye of the storm. It began to glow, causing the twister to glow along with it.

"Aww," Tyson said, in reference to the creature. "It's cute Hilary, but cute doesn't win battles."

Hilary smirked, causing Tyson to take a small second, and surprisingly think. She could just be messing with his head, he thought. That had to be it. That bit beast probably couldn't hurt a fly.

"Looks can be deceiving," the brunette called through the storm. Her bit beast suddenly extended both arms, flapping it's wings at a speed unidentified. The storm had suddenly disappeared, and Dragoon roared overhead.

"Get it!" Tyson called. The pixie turned it's attention from the navy haired champion and looked up at the bit beast, who was charging head first from a few hundred feet up. A charming giggle was heard, being that of the pink pixie, however suddenly, it changed, spiraling upward in a massive red blur.

Dragoon roared again in an alarming battle cry, while the blur of a pixie stayed silent, still climbing rapidly. "Alright," Hilary said, taking in a deep breath. "Demon's Charm!" Hilary extended a hand to the black skies, beyond the lights that illuminated the field. The pixie rammed the dragon, causing it to fly backward. Only then did it stop, and both came closer to the field. Tyson looked impressed, and both panted, short of breath.

"Come on Tyson!" Max called, from behind. He stood with Ray, Daichi, and Kai, all of whom were pretty shaken by Hilary's sudden talent.

"I know all your moves," Hilary said to Tyson. He looked up. "I come to expect that now you'll attack me even harder," She taunted. "I'm ready."

"I didn't know she could do that," Ray said quietly. Kai looked over at Tyson, then Hilary.

"Some people surprise you," Kai said, turning.

"What's his issue?" Daichi asked. Max shrugged.

"He's got to fight Kira," A voice called from behind. The boys turned.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah, nice to see you guys," the Demolition Boy said, extending a hand. They all shook it. "But you're still going down."

"You wish," Ray said. "But you really think that's his problem?"

"I know it is, from what Tala said. Kira's long lost dad is here, and I'm sure that, if anyone, she's got something to prove." The Bladebreakers blinked. Since when did the Russian beyblader talk so much?

"Come on Hilary, let's see if you can handle this," Tyson said. Kenny ran over to the group from where he had previously stood with the chairman. "I was going to save this for the final, but I think the crowd deserves a show."

Kenny slapped a hand to his face. "Tyson! I thought you were saving that move!"

"Things change, Chief," He said, looking directly into Hilary's eyes. "Dragoon," Tyson called. The bit beast rose up from its position close to the ground. "Raging Twister Attack!"

"Armada, get up high!" The bit beast obeyed, but Tyson's attack suddenly engulfed the bit beast and the beyblade, sending them skyward. Dragoon seemed to clamp down on the beyblade, as the pixie disappeared, crying in terror. Hilary cringed, knowing it was over. The storm ceased, leaving Dragoon and Armada's beyblades both spinning at a reduced rate. However, one beyblade stopped before the other.

"We have a winner!" The announcer called. "Congratulations Tyson!" The crowd roared, and the Bladebreakers cheered, hugging their friend. Hilary jumped down from the platform to the field, and recovered her beyblade. The arena had nearly been leveled for that one, and Dickenson sighed. Perhaps a titanium arena would withstand the battles. He was grateful though, for he had come prepared. There were seven more like that field underneath both playing fields.

Hilary picked up a second, smoking beyblade from the arena. Had she lasted one more second... she pushed the thought down. That battle had kicked some major ass, and she was just as excited with the results.

"Here," Hilary said, pressing Dragoon into his hand. "Awesome job." She smiled sincerely, and turned around, to walk away. Tyson grabbed her hand.

"Not so fast." Tyson laughed childishly, and pulled his best friend in for a hug, which she gladly returned. "You were incredible," The champion said. "I almost lost back there."

She smiled, burying her head into his neck. "There's always a next time," she said. They parted and Tyson gave her a quick peck on the cheek, causing them both to blush. All of Tyson's other team mates, save Kai, were watching, with grins plastered on their faces, and cell phones drawn out and open, taking pictures. "Hey, you do know they're taking pictures over there, don't you?" Tyson let go of her instantly and tackled his team mates, knocking them to the ground. Hilary laughed.

"They got you in the pictures too," Tyson yelled to her retreating back.

She turned. "But you were the one making the moves, not me," She yelled slyly, before turning and walking away. Tala stood near the entrance to the main arena.

"Not too bad," Tala remarked. "For a sugar coated little princess." She batted his arm swiftly.

"Like you said, we're on the same side... For now. Play nice." He smirked and followed her into the main arena.

She was catching on.

_**x x x**_

Lita threw a fist against the wall. She had purple hair so dark it was almost black, and eyes to match. She was a short girl with a quiet personality, but a raging temper and a lot of strength. Leaning against that wall was a tall green haired boy with hazel eyes that drove people insane. He tutted, and Lita rolled her eyes.

"Shesh, Leo, if you don't like it, go sit down with the rest of them."

"Calm down Lita," a reserved voice called. The tall blonde sat at the far end of the bench with a bottle of nail polish cushioned between two long legs.

"Shut it Christy," Lita responded, pulling her unharmed fist out of the hole she had made in the wall. The knuckle guards did her some justice. For a change. Unlike pretty girl over there, she was focused and ready to take out some beybladers. And for her mission.

"Would you two quit arguing?" A third voice called.

"Fuck you Cody," Lita responded.

"I'm the captain," Cody responded, grabbing her second fist before it hit the wall and damaged it further. "And you need to stop destroying this place. The last thing we need is for anyone to find out about us this early. So destroying the walls is not an option."

"Fine," She spat. Cody rolled his eyes. She used to be nice, he recalled vaguely. Long before any of them had anything to do with Drimorov or Voltaire. He was the only one who knew the reason, being her best friend since before they had been able to talk. Lita's entire family had been brutally murdered, and as a side effect, her dark side came out and he had been the only one, to date, who could control her.

"Don't blow up, Lita," he said darkly. "We have to make this look good. Very good."

"Well then," she said, with a smirk, "Let's get out there and kick some ass." Lita turned to Christy, who was making a comment to Leo about lovebirds. "Hey blondie, let's get moving. Quit worrying so much about your nails. You'll only fuck 'em up anyway."

"Screw you." Though they were on the same team, Christy and Lita pretty much hated each other. Christy was the cheerleader, and Lita was the tough-ass bitch, and to Christy, Cody's little whore.

"Lita, chill. Save the comments for your battle. You've only got three more rounds to wait."

"Yeah, Cody, whatever." There was a knock on the door of their locker room. Leo, being the closest to the door opened it, and allowed Drimorov and Voltaire to enter. He ran a hand through his spiky green hair.

"You four ready?" Drimorov glanced over at Lita and his eyes sharpened, looking at her. A freak smile seemed to take over his face. She had been his little 'project.' His first one. She had been the only one to turned out. He had to kill to get those results. Literally.

"Fuck yeah," Lita said, running a hand through her hair. "I want to beat all of 'em."

"Watch your language," Voltaire said. "Swearing in front of the Chairman isn't... acceptable, though the asshole has no idea of what lies ahead."

"Yeah, yeah," Lita said. Cody looked at Voltaire and nodded, answering a question that didn't need to be asked.

"It's taken care of," Cody said dangerously. Both older men smirked.

"Excellent work," Drimorov said maniacally.

"Perhaps you were right," Voltaire said to Drimorov, "These kids will actually do us some good, not like the last few groups we've had." The two older men walked out of the room, declaring their final orders.

Personally, Leo thought both of them were assholes, though he'd never admit it to their faces. Something was up with those two. Constantly. He didn't know what, but he wanted to find out.

_**x x x**_

Meanwhile, Kai stood, in silence, on the roof, watching the entire city of Toronto from the south side of the venue, where no lights polluted the view. His thoughts were mixed, being of the battles, of his grandfather, her father...

He closed his eyes. Did he want to fight her? He wasn't quite sure just yet. He wanted to settle things. He had kissed her back at that hospital, and she acted like she liked it, until they stopped, and things just got even worse. It wasn't supposed to be like that. He was supposed to do it to find out if she felt that way, and all he found out was that he did.

Now, in a few hours, since their battle was last, probably ending up closer to midnight, he had to fight her. What the hell was he going to do?

"You ready?" Kai turned around to see Tyson standing behind him, in the doorway of the only way downstairs.

"Yeah," Kai said, with a sigh. Tyson approached his captain, and best friend. Hilary was his 'best friend,' and all, but she was more to him, than he'd probably ever admit.

"You're lying," Tyson said, with a smirk that Kai commonly used against him.

"Hn," he said, ignoring the navy haired champion.

"Dude, you can tell me," Tyson pried. "I did trust you with the thing about Hilary," he said sheepishly. "So you can trust me not to say anything."

Kai quirked an eyebrow. "How do you know I didn't tell the guys?"

Tyson froze, then noticed the smile that barely played across his lips. "Very funny. Seriously, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," He said, but Tyson knew better.

"Puh-lease," Tyson remarked. "It's Kira, isn't it? She's been tweaking you out since that day at the hospital." Kai turned to say something, but Tyson quickly continued. "And don't deny it, I know something happened. Now tell me what the hell is going on."

"Alright," Kai said sitting down on the edge of the building. "We went to go get coffee," Tyson nodded, "and ended up on the patio. She thanked me-"

"How?" Tyson asked. "There are many ways to thank someone."

"She kissed me." Tyson's mouth dropped. "It wasn't anything special," Kai said.

"The hell it wasn't, if you're still worked up about it." Tyson sat down next to Kai. "Continue," He commanded.

"That wasn't it," Kai responded. "I, uh,"

"Pulled her back in," another voice said, from the doorway. Both boys turned around to see Ray standing there. Kai threw his hands up in defeat, a rare occasion, that meant he basically figured he was screwed and it really didn't matter.

"Yeah," Kai admitted. Typically Kai didn't admit things, maybe he'd talk to Tyson, but usually Ray didn't know the deep stuff. Now Kai knew he was getting too soft for his own good.

"You guys make out?" Another voice called.

"What, did the entire team follow you?" Kai asked Tyson, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kenny responded. Kai glared, causing Kenny to turn and run back down the stairs.

"Yes, Maxy, I did," he said.

"You just called him Maxy, again," Tyson said, as Max nodded thoughtfully to Kai's answer. It then dawned on Tyson, whose mouth dropped. Kai shrugged.

"I'm around you people way too much," He said, and walked away, his scarf trailing behind him.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Ray said, once Kai had definitely left, and Kenny came back up the stairs.

"Yeah," Tyson said. "He loves her, doesn't he?"

"He might not admit it, but he'll realize it eventually," Ray said. "I was almost exactly the same way with Mariah, but a little less stubborn."

"Kai? In love?" Kenny asked. "That doesn't compute."

"Compute this, Chief," Max said, with a smile that said he was just joking. "It's kind of like Tyson and Hilary."

Tyson turned a dark shade of red, and Kenny laughed. "Now I get it."

"I'll get you," Tyson growled, grabbing the laptop from the computer wizard's hands and dangling it over the edge of the building. Kenny squealed like his life had just been taken away.

"I suggest you refrain from comments like that," Kai said, catching their attention, "Or I think he might do it."

"I thought he just-"

"Yeah, I thought he was gone... downstairs, or something," Kenny said, retrieving his laptop.

"Typical Kai," Ray said.

Tyson smiled dumbly."See, our opinions do matter to the guy!"

"As if." The captain grunted, taking a final look at the horizon. "They wanted to know if they could lock the door," Kai said darkly, a smile spreading across his face. "I told them, well, you'll see." Kai slipped back inside the door, shutting it quickly behind him.

"Let us out! Kai! I hate you!" The captain smirked, turning from the door. "I'm going to kill you for this!" Tyson yelled, pounding on the door.

"Wonder how long it'll take him to figure out it isn't locked," Kai said to himself with a deep satisfaction. "That'll be the last time they try something like that again."

_**x x x**_

And that would be the end... anyway, I figured I'd give you at least this, but now I have to go practice for a wedding. It's in two days and I'm playing the piano for it, right, so my mom tells me what to learn to play for her friend, and I just found out about twenty minutes ago that my mom told me the wrong song. Better go practice, heh?

PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks for reading! (my hit counter does thank you for reading/even being on this page...)

x3 Distant Storm


	9. Like You'll Never Fight Me Again

Disclaimer: This would be the part where I say I don't own Beyblade. Now why would I do that? Okay. Never mind...

_**The Battle For Everything**_

_**Chapter Nine: Like You'll Never Fight Me Again**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

Tyson took a running start into his team's locker room. "Kai! I'm going to kill you!" The others followed behind, thoroughly annoyed.

"That wasn't funny Kai!" Max called. "What if we had a match or something?"

The navy haired boy had seen a flicker of grey, so he jumped.

"Oww, hey, that hurt!" Daichi's arms flailed from under Tyson. "Get off of me, lard!"

"Heh, uhh, sorry Daichi," Tyson said, scratching the back of his head. "I thought you were-"

"Hey guys," the captain said, an amused smirk on his face. Daichi walked over to the amethyst eyed captain, whose eyes were shut. He felt the small kid's shadow pass over him and opened his eyes, pulling out his wallet. "Here," he said, handing him money. Daichi handed him back the grey bandana. "And it wasn't even the scarf." Both shrugged.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Daichi said happily. "Look guys, I just made ten bucks!" Kai's smirk had rapidly grown into a cocky smile.

"Look at this punk," Tyson said, angrily. "Someone oughta wipe that cocky ass smile off his face."

Kai quirked an eyebrow in Tyson's direction, keeping his face otherwise the same.

"Oh, see, I think he looks like someone we know," Ray said. Max caught on.

"Yeah Tyson, looks like he's just as cocky as you are," Max said. Kai was barely impressed. Barely. Perhaps they did know how to trash talk.

Tyson shrugged it off. "Things happen, but you know, I believe Kira told me that she doesn't like cocky people. She usually trashes them."

"Is that why you lost?" Daichi said, nudging Tyson, whose face seemed to redden even more. Kai pulled another bill out of his wallet.

"Daichi," he said, handing the kid the bill. The younger boy jumped up excitedly.

"If you haven't noticed," Tyson said, growing completely irrational, "We're making fun of you!"

"I noticed," Kai said, looking at the wall clock. "But I guess after it took you almost an hour to figure out that you weren't even locked on the roof, I thought I'd pass this one up." Kai began to walk to the door, seeing as it was almost midnight. His battle couldn't be much later than that. "Though," Kai said, "I'm glad you're all taking turns making up for Hilary's temper problem, especially you, Tyson."

The rest of the room glared in a Kai-like fashion, except Daichi, who followed Kai out.

"Beat it squirt, I'm broke."

_**x x x**_

Kira closed her eyes, and focused on what her task was. "I'm going to take him out," she said. Her fists were clenched at her sides, beyblade and rip cord in her left, launcher in her right. She was pumped as all get-out, and the adrenaline was kicking in fast. She opened her eyes and saw the two doors that would part to allow her to enter the main field. The lights went out in her little box, meaning that the double doors would begin to open.

She heard them announce his name, and she knew that the roar of the crowd meant he was the favorite. As for his challenger, she knew she was going to cause some serious questions, especially with the war paint, and the same attitude Kai was famous for, with a bit more of a kick.

"Well Rogue, we've made it this far. Let's show 'em all," she whispered viciously.

_"And now, please welcome, the captain of the new team First Strike, the Russian bombshell Kira Storm!"_

The doors began to part, and Kira realized that smoke and sparks began rising up on jets next to the doors. She would wait until she heard the signal that the sparks were done and she could walk out. The stadium was just as dark. It had been this way for all of the matches. She was ready to go, and she jumped up and down once to shake up the feelings running through her veins.

"Clear," came the small voice from the left corner speaker. She looked up at the jet of smoke and made the sign of the cross.

"God help me," she whispered, and took her first step through those doors.

Kai stood on the platform of the opposite arena. They had definitely pulled all the stops on this one, Kai thought. He watched them announce her, and he watched the doors part. He saw her silhouette through the smoke, and her eyes, even more electric blue. As soon as she stepped clear of the smoke, an explosion occurred behind her. He fought the urge to jump up in shock, as others had.

The crowd looked confused, and Kai smirked. She was wearing paint, he noted. It did her justice, but it wasn't something he'd expect. She looked like a mix of both him and Tala, in a girl's body. Yet something about her screamed unique.

She yelled something over in Russian. He nodded, saying something similar.

Jazzman looked entirely confused. "What the heck did you just say?" He asked them, as they drew out their beyblades.

"Russian," she said. "If you don't know, you don't need to know." Kai smirked. "So get on with it," she commanded.

"Alright," Jazzman said, pulling his microphone close to his face. "Bladers ready?"

Kira tuned everything out, focusing solely on her battle, her opponent. This was it. "Let's go."

Kai pulled Dranzer out of his pocket, and locked her onto the launcher, slipping the rip cord into place. He drew his launcher up over his head, ready to launch. She did the same, though the tip of her beyblade pointed toward the sky.

"Three, two, one-"

"Let it rip!"

Both beyblades thundered into the stadium shaking everything, the re-enforced platforms included. The crowd roared with excitement, noting the speed and precision of the launches. Kai watched as the blue beyblade Kira controlled spun at a slower speed than his beyblade.

"Come on, Kai," Kira said slowly. "Fight me."

He looked up at her, though it was still pretty dark in the arena. She no longer focused on him, but rather on his beyblade. Dranzer surged forward, charging Rogue, and sending the beyblade backward. Suddenly, the other beyblade spun even faster than Dranzer, and came right back, flipping his beyblade over into the corner. Kira waited for Kai's spin to recover and held Rogue steady in the center of the arena.

"You're not going to win by speed alone," Kai called. Kira shrugged.

"Well you aren't going to win if you let me do that again," she retorted, sending Rogue back in for another attack.

"Are you fighting this way because he's watching?" Kai asked her suddenly. Rogue suddenly took a fierce shot at Dranzer, and parts of both beyblades were sent flying as a shock wave resonated throughout the arena.

"I don't fight for him," she growled, anger present in her features.

"Temper, temper," Kai said. Kira closed her eyes, and focused on Rogue. She was just as restless as Kira felt at that moment.

Meanwhile, up in the bleachers, her father was watching, sitting next to Voltaire. "Do you think she is fighting this way because she knows I'm watching?"

The old man next to him shook his head and laughed maniacally. "No, my old friend. She's fighting my grandson. Back when they were younger, they were a 'couple.' Of course, with my prodding, Kai came to his senses," The man took a breath, "And got rid of her. She's nothing but trouble."

"She's my daughter."

"She still dislikes my grandson for the way he treated her. She will be their downfall. Once a pawn, always a pawn."

"Kira doesn't crave power?"

"She does. As much as I'd hate to admit it, she's just like my grandson. She craves the power to control the way people see her. She has that power. Among others, I believe."

"ATTACK!"

"Evade!" Dranzer rushed Rogue, who held her ground until the last moment, coming around behind him and giving him a gentle nudge, that sent a reverberating pulse through the arena yet again. Spectators were beginning to worry about the stadium. At the rate this was going, they would have another Kai vs. Tyson match to clean up after.

"If all you do is evade, how are you going to win?" Kai made a 'tut' sound with his mouth and looked at her, unimpressed. "I'm fighting you. Now you aren't fighting me. What's wrong? Can't you beat me?"

She opened her eyes, and all her emotions began to course through her body. Her eyes were filled with this dark glimmer among the electric blue, and her fists were clenched tightly. "Your attitude is making me mad."

"Darn." She focused her glare upon him again, this time, her searing blue eyes seemed to darken in intensity, and glow like a neon light.

"You're trash talking like Tyson," She commented dryly, watching the color drain from his face.

He sent an attack at her, but she extended her hand, seeming to lessen the force of it. "Bitch."

"What did you just say?" She asked darkly.

"I just called you a bitch," he responded. "Dranzer, Volcano Emission!"

"Rogue storm!" She called, extending a hand to the ceiling. She caught Libby's look from the sidelines. So, the blue haired girl figured, I'm not the only one who's completely pissed off. I can't believe he called me a bitch.

Flames came spiraling towards her, along with a fiery phoenix. She had yet to allow her own bit beast to emerge, though the bit chip on her beyblade shone with a revived fury. Rogue was getting restless. So was Kira. She lowered her skyward arm to point directly in front of her, and almost instantly, a barricade was formed, absorbing the force of the Bladebreaker's attack. He scowled and called Dranzer back to regroup.

"Why the hell aren't you attacking?" He asked her.

"You're pissed at me, huh?" She asked him. If she was angry herself, she hid it well, he noted. She looked relaxed. "I want to fight you, don't get me wrong. But not like this."

"You're kidding." She rolled her eyes and focused on Dranzer before meeting his stern amethyst gaze. "What do you want?"

"To settle this. To have a real battle."

"Fine." Kai threw his hands to his sides and took a look at the arena. Both their beyblades paused, holding still. "Where do we start?"

"Where it all went wrong."

_**Flashback: Five Years Ago, Winter.**_

_"What the hell do you mean?" They walked casually, as always, through the December snow. Small specks of white, snowflakes fell down all around them._

_  
"I don't understand you," He said, eyeing her quizzically. "I just spelled it out in black and white. You look like shit."_

_She rolled her eyes and threw her hands across her chest, crossing them over each other. "Anything else, Mr. Insensitive?"_

_"Your sister sucks at beyblading."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Libby. Can. Not. Beyblade." He paused. "Do I have to repeat it in Russian so you comprehend it?"_

_A thirteen year old Kira ran a hand through her short bushy blue hair, her eyes flickering in distain. "When the hell did she show up to fight against you?"_

_"She tried to get in with the Beysharks. Not my fault she didn't make it past the sixth round." Kira snorted._

_"She's fucking ten years old!"_

_"Your point? She made the challenge, and I don't tolerate weakness."_

_"Bastard." She kicked his shin, and rolled her eyes in apparent annoyance, while his eyes flickered with indifference. "I thought you liked me! Since when did you treat me like crap too?"_

_"You're just as weak as your sister."_

_Kai sat at the park bench as though he were the king of the world. His shin throbbed, but he wouldn't show any form of vulnerability. His grandfather forbade it. "Am I?" Her tolerance of his behavior was gone. "Do you think my ten year old sister should be at your level?"_

_"I don't think she should be more attractive than you are," He responded, cooly. She clenched both fists. "and alas, she is."_

_She growled, much like a tiger let loose. "That's what you think?"_

_"That's exactly what I think."_

_"Then fine."_

_"Fine." He smiled sadistically, his features taking on a dark glare. She turned to walk away. "You know that this is it," He mentioned, casually._

_"I figured when you told me I looked like shit."_

_"Good. We're over, have a nice life."_

_"Same to you." She paused. "Psych."_

_**End Flashback**_

"I remember that," Kai noted.

"Why'd you say that? You never acted like that. Not to me." He rolled his eyes. "I never did anything wrong. But I do admit, I looked like crap." He smirked.

"You didn't look that bad."

"Then why'd you say it?"

Kai froze. He stopped, thinking about it before responding. "I- I don't know." He paused. "My grandfather said that you shouldn't be... well, like you were. You were making me weak."

She nodded, thoughtfully. "Since we both know he's an asshole... do me a favor."

"What?"

"Think about what _you_ want. What _you_ think of me." She paused. "Not about my looks. Those changed. About _me_. Kira. Kira Storm. Past and present."

Up in the stands, two older men had dark scowls written across their faces. "She is weak," Drimorov said, disdainfully. "She will bring him down."

"That's why we're using her, remember? The best part is, she'll probably lose to him now. You'll never get to see her true power."

"I've kept tabs on her for a while. If she isn't... destroyed by the time we're through with her-"

"I can't guarantee that."

Both smirked."Yeah." Drimorov sneered. "Quite honestly, she's a bit too much like her mother. If she didn't look like me-"

"You wouldn't even believe you were the father."

Kai rippled his fingers, thinking over her words. "The other day, in the hospital."

She seemed to expect this. "I know." She paused. "That was the stupidest thing-"

"I know, you told me-"

"Don't interrupt." She took a deep breath, glancing around at the crowd, who was beginning to grow restless. She switched languages, resorting back to Russian. "_That was the stupidest thing I've ever enjoyed. And for sake of argument, I'll admit it._"

He smirked, but on the inside he had to admit he was surprised. But in agreement none the less. "_We've both grown up_," He commented. She shrugged.

"_We should act like it_," Looking up at him, she smiled, "_But I don't think either of us are_."

"Would you two just battle already?" Tyson stated, growing annoyed. "No one likes not being able to understand you, so either speak in a language we know, or shut up and beybattle."

"Lo siento," Kira said in Spanish, and Kai resisted the rising urge to laugh.

That was it, he realized. She was a savvy, sarcastic bitch. And he liked it. She had grown up, as did he. He wasn't the person he used to be. She seemed to know that, and didn't really care.

"Kira." She ripped her gaze away from a glaring Tyson and looked at her opponent. "About what you said in Russian. Estoy de aquerdo."

She smiled. "Then there's only one thing left to do."

"And what would that be?"

She held her launcher up to the ceiling, waiting for Rogue's spin to increase. "We start over. For real. I don't hate you, you don't hate me, no grudges. The past can rot."

"Alright." He nodded, and both made their way to each other, shaking hands. He looked into her eyes, noting a playful glimmer adorning them. He smirked as well.

"You have to promise you that we aren't going to go back on this."

"I give you my word," he said. She nodded.

"You have mine as well."

They made their way back to their respective sides. Dranzer and Rogue collided, sparks and a shockwave included. She laughed, in pure ecstacy. This provoked... perhaps a smile on his lips?

"Fight me." She stated evenly. She extended her arm, pointer finger even with his heart. "Like you'll never fight me again."

He nodded. "I will."

"You mean it?"

"I guarantee it." He watched her nod thoughtfully. "Dranzer!"

"Rogue storm!" Her voice was laced with adrenaline, and Rogue jumped at the opportunity, her bit chip shining with a vengeance as the torrential blue winds became more aggressive and the tornado gave the entire arena hell. Kai nodded, a bit more impressed.

"Dranzer, Volcano emission!" The red phoenix emerged from her beyblade, wielding the powers of a creature of fire. She rushed upon Kira's beyblade, causing her own bit beast to release a shriek and intensify the attack. However, the force of the flames summoned by the returning champion and his bit beast collapsed her attack.

From the stands, Libby and Mana high fived. Ray nodded in approval. "Now we'll really get to see some beyblading action!"

The rest of the crowd cheered. "Hear that guys?" Tyson yelled. "Give them a reason to cheer. Turn up the heat, Kai!"

"The hell with that," Hilary said, shoving Tyson over a bit. "Kira, bring on the storm." This caused a major uprising in the two teens watching the battle, arguing over sides. It resulted in Hiro sitting in between the two.

Both grinned in satisfaction. Daichi was currently running around the arena, cheering for Kai in hopes of gaining a few extra bucks. "I never should've given him that money to begin with."

"Less talk, more battle," Kira prodded. "We'll talk later."

"Fine." He allowed Dranzer a moment to regroup. Kira did the same for Rogue, who had yet to even come out. "You going to call Rogue out or what?"

"Yeah, yeah. If you want to beat me, well, you won't. Let's get it on!" Her playful nature came out through the next series of attacks. In all reality, Kai felt like he was battling Tyson, except his opponent was a girl with a different bit beast. There were marks all over the arena from the shockwaves caused by the collision of their beyblades.

Kai watched her go through the motions, blocking, and putting up a few good attacks. She seemed to be lost in their battle, as he was. The crowd around them roared, but they didn't seem to notice. For a moment, absolutely nothing mattered to either of them. Not the battle, not their past, nothing. Their new pact, friendship, renewal. Whatever one wanted to call it. It restored something that they had lost long ago. A bond. That power began to surge through their veins.

"We have to finish this," he stated, looking up at her. She nodded. "And I intend to win."

"Like hell you will."

"Try and stop me."

"That's why I'm here."

Their banter turned into a back and forth pattern of attacks, accompanied with jets of steam and fire. She grimaced as one of Dranzer's attacks came just a bit too close to her, and a fresh layer of sweat soaked her skin. She hadn't given her all yet, and the look in his eyes told her he knew.

"You said to fight you," Kai mentioned. "I am."

Interpretating this as an invitation, she looked up at the ceiling. Dickenson had the entire arena darkened, so it looked like it reached on forever skyward from the lack of lighting. "You want to take this arena apart?"

"NO!" Dickenson yelled. She viewed this as comical. "Kira, what are you planning?"

"Things," She said thoughtfully. "Rogue, come out."

The wind inside the venue kicked up drastically, in a blue fury. Her eyes flashed dangerously, and a vortex of light erupted from her beyblade, the eye focused over her bit chip. A ferocious shriek pierced the silence, and the vortex was obliterated by the opening of a set of wings. Dranzer responded to the blue falcon's battle cry with a sound of her own.

"Blazing Gigs!"

Kira braced herself for the flurry of fire and red that headed her way. Once he couldn't see her anymore through the flames, she knew it was time for her first real attack of the night.

Kai, on the opposite side of the arena smiled. This would be the end of it, he figured. A crash on her end meant that Dickenson's reinforcements probably weren't that strong.

"Get him!" Without any warning, he was falling to the lower level of the arena, a flash of blue, and a flap of wings coming up from under him, to cut of the platform just behind him. He cursed in a vicious slur of Russian, opening his eyes to see a hand extended to him, and two beyblades, one to either side. From this close, he could see miscellaneous chunks of beyblades everywhere. "Need a lift?"

He took her hand, and she smiled cheekily, pulling him to his feet before backing up, to put some distance between them.

"Dranzer, let's finish this!" Both were breathing heavily, and she looked tired, much like he figured he looked himself. Drawing both hands close to him, he pulled at his scarf, and the weights on his shoulders, removing them, allowing them to fall to the ground.

She seemed to catch what he was doing and grasped her arms, pulling off the guards covering them, and then going to her legs, and removing the guards on them as well. "Should I feel special that you've ditched your infamous scarf?"

He said nothing, moving to remove the guards on his arms as well.

"You want to finish this?" He asked her.

"All out," she said, with a nod. "Let's go."

"Finally!" Tala yelled, arms crossed over his chest. "It's only been over an hour here!"

"Shut it, Valkov!" Kira's glare made him shrink back. "There's a storm brewing in Toronto tonight, and I don't think you want to be in the middle of it." The Demolition Boy rolled his eyes, and his team mates laughed at his expense.

Dickenson took a look around his arena. Well, it wasn't as bad as it could be... Yet. "They had better not blow the roof off," He said, rather seriously.

"Oh, they won't," Libby said sweetly. "That's not until the semi finals, at least."

The chairman paled considerably in the revelation of what was to come. Although...

After dealing with Tyson for so long, he should've figured.

Meanwhile, down on the battlefield, both competitors took a few deep breaths and prepared themselves for the gravity of their next attack.

"Dranzer!"

"Rogue, let's go!"

"Blazing gigus tempus!" In an elegant, and dignified Kai manor, the teenage boy summoned a rushing vortex of flames, spiraling through the heart of the field.

Well, she thought, why don't I have a bit of fun with this? She waited just a second longer than he had expected, hearing her call out something, but her words were muffled by the flames surrounding her and her bit beast.

Rain began to fall throughout the stadium, causing steam to form from the mixture of fire and water. It billowed in all directions, destroying the crowd's view, and causing many to cuss and complain.

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down," Kira stated. "Rogue, Aqua Rising!"

"I thought you were saving-"

Hilary was immediately cut off by the fact that the wind had just become beyond bearable, causing her to nearly fly away. Tyson nearly jumped on top of his brother grabbing the brunette, and pulling her into him. Needless to say, everyone else got down low and watched in excitement. Kai's attack was still in its climax, and hers was gaining.

Fast.

"Come on, is that all you've got? A little wind never messed me up," He said with a sneer. She took this as his competitive nature and moved on quickly.

"Nah, if that was all I've got, don't you think I'd have lost already? For sake of argument, I know you too well. Rogue, take them down."

Kai knew that this attack was powerful. He'd seen her use it against that kid who hurt Libby. Still, he knew Dranzer was up for the challenge.

"Volcano Emission!"

"Rogue, turn it up. Phase two." Libby, Mana, Diana, and Hilary watched in shock. Phase two? What the hell was this?

Kira and Kai both began to feel the winds begin to pull them up off of their feet. He wasn't so willing to be lifted up into the air, though it seemed to caress Kira with open arms, her hair whipping around her in a majestic fashion, while her eyes reflected seriousness. She was ready to end things.

"You aren't going to beat me that easily. DRANZER!" The phoenix charged directly into the vortex surrounding both beyblades and Kira extended both hands, palms toward him. She seemed to glow with a dark blue aura, in a haunting fashion. Shockwaves of a striking blue color followed, destroying more of the stadium than before.

Red flickered through Rogue's attack, but the blue phoenix decided to charge right back at Dranzer, knocking them into the huge flat screen television that was linked to all the cameras in the stadium and outside. The chairman cussed, and earned shocked looks from many competitors who had known him for years. Dranzer's scream caused many to cover their ears, while Kira smirked.

"God, why won't you just stay down?"

"Famous last words," Kai noted. "For most of my competitors."

"I'm not most of your competitors."

Kai said nothing, and Dranzer geared up for a direct assault of her beyblade. Kira instructed Rogue on how to attack, involving a bit of a spark.

"Blazing Gigus Tempus!"

"Aqua rising!" Flames and water collided again, causing every single light to go out in the arena. A moment later, something blue lit up the place again, and it wasn't water. Dranzer's glow illuminated half the stadium, but the bird was weakened by the water attacks of her opponents. The blue, though Rogue glimmered, showing strains of battle was nothing compared to the sparks surrounding her. "Rogue storm."

"Volcano Emission!"

In a final display, lightning collided with fire instead of water. Both creatures erupted into glittering sparks, resorting back to their beyblades, whose revolutions stopped dead. Meanwhile, both competitors stood with dignity and composure, despite the fact that their faces revealed how tired they were. Beybattles didn't usually last that long.

"Damn..."

"_IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A TIE!_"

Both Kai and Kira's team mates lined the outskirts of the field, which along with the rest of the stadium, had been totaled, along with their beyblades and the pieces of each.

Kira picked up the remnants of Rogue, and Kai did the same wtih Dranzer. The crowd was jumping up and down in a violent fashion, excited by styles and the fact that this battle had put Tyson and Kai's in the back of their minds. Seats were barely attached the ground, and some people were still clinging to the closest rooted object.

Kai caught Kira by the arm, just before she slipped forward. "Not too many battles have been like that," he noted, his breathing quick and short. "Thanks."

"Same to you," she agreed. "You and Dranzer are quite the team." He agreed and walked the distance back to his team mates.

Kira smiled at him sincerely, but he didn't notice, he was too busy to deal with her right now.

Maybe some other time...

Up toward the back of the stadium, two figures stood up, evading masses of screaming and cheering fans and spectators. "I guess both of them are even."

"Except yours isn't giving them the whole story," Voltaire said, with a vicious sneer. "Kira Storm wasn't giving it her all. My grandson underestimates her."

"How would you know my daughter?" Drimorov snarled.

"I was in Russia. And Japan. And when you pull her strings..." Voltaire lowered his voice. "She gets a bit more... exposed."

"Just what did you do?"

"I stripped her of what she cared about. She wouldn't be the person she is today if I hadn't made Kai leave her. Part of her is still keeping things from him. Like her true power."

Drimorov pondered, deep in thought. "How do we get to her power?"

"That power we can't take." He admitted in annoyance. "That's why we have this plan."

Drimorov growled a string of Russian obscenities under his breath with skillful speed and precision. Even he knew Voltaire was an asshole. But a powerful ally all the same.

_**x x x**_

_This chapter was REALLY REALLY hard to write.(Not to mention the longest. 13 pages!) I basically hit the wall on this one. Anyway, leave a review. I pretty much have an idea as to the next few chapters, and I'm pretty sure we're looking at at least twenty some, total. Maybe more, but I don't know if you want it to go on forever. Tell me what you think on lengthiness... or anything else for that matter. XD_

_For the record, Lo Siento I'm Sorry, and Estoy de aquerdo I am in agreement/ I agree._

_Feedback is appreciated, along with hellos, ideas, requests, and anything else that isn't a flame._

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_Distant Storm x3_


	10. One By One

_Disclaimer: well, this is right where i have left it, so you can look at the rest of the chappies. You get the idea._

_Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm working on updating more than just _The Real Me_. Hopefully, I can do some kind of circular thingy to make sure everything gets an update._

_By the way, this chapter is more toward the M side. Lotsa swearing and some alcohol abuse. Let's see how Kai deals with this one, heh?_

_The Battle For Everything_

_Chapter Ten:One By One_

_Distant Storm_

_**x x x**_

She threw the lamp right off the table, just about ready to scream. It was only the first fucking round! The first one! This wasn't supposed to happen. She entered the kitchen of the hotel room and caught her eyes on the wine rack, more specifically the vodka in the lower left corner. So what if she wasn't old enough? Every time everything was going right, someone fucked things up.

The cork came out almost simply, and she poured herself a glass. Her team mates were going to kill her, and she knew it. It was too bad that she didn't care at that particular point in time. Her thoughts were a bit messed up by the vodka she had just hammered, and in frustration, she threw the glass up against the wall, watching it shatter into pieces.

First her sister, now Tala.

_Flashback: Earlier Today_

_**x x x**_

_**"Alright, for the final battle of the first round. Please welcome Tala, of the Demolition Boys, and his opponent, Cody, from Last Call!"**_

The crowd roared in excitement for the battle to begin, and both beybladers were more than willing to oblige. Cody had launched his beyblade from over his head, while Tala had gone for the direct approach. Typical Tala.

The two beyblades circled each other, colliding every few seconds and regrouping in between. Tala smirked at his opponent, waiting for him to make the first move. He wanted to see what this kid could do, and their teams were tied, so if he didn't win this one, they wouldn't advance.

"Are you ready?" Cody's eyes narrowed to small slits of light surrounded by a darkening aura. Tala nodded, seemingly uninterested. It was a trait all former abbey beybladers had. Honestly, one would hate to see it when they were actually bored.

They'd probably end up comatose.

"Let's just get this over with," Tala snapped. "I don't have all day."

"Meantru, go!" The captain's beyblade surged with a dark purple-black light, that eventually rose from the bit chip of the boy's beyblade.

"Wolborg!" Tala called, sensing the bit beast's power, and calling his own bit beast out in his defense.

Cody seemed to laugh maniacally. "Do you really think that summoning your pathetic little bit beast is going to stop me?" He asked, his laughter still growing. "I think you don't know how hopeless and trivial it is."

"Try me," Tala pressed on, waiting for the boy to call his attack.

"Meantru, take form!" The dark lights condensed themself into a creature that had the outline of a lion, with two angel's wings, however... it was entirely black and dark violet, appearing to be evil beyond belief. The wings on its back flapped impatiently, as if trying to rush its owner into attacking. "You," Cody continued, pointing directly at Tala, "shall be the first to realize that you will never win. This power is more than anyone in the world can handle..." He withdrew his hand to point at himself. "Except me. Meantru, Black Destiny!"

"Novae Rogue!"

Tala's bit beast, Wolborg came up from his beyblade in a cyclone of arctic air and snow. It leaped up into action, summoning more of its wintery element to combat the dark attack coming at him.

"TALA!" The scream he heard was utterly terrifying. He knew that voice, and he had no idea she could even sound like that.

Of course, he didn't know he could be attacked like that either.

Within the blink of an eye, he found himself against the wall fifty feet behind him, crying out in utter agony. The throbbing, pulsing pain in his arm told him it was broken, and he cursed in Russian, seeing the dark powers that had him pinned some twenty feet up in the air on the wall. Kira had jumped over the barricade, standing with the rest of the Demolition Boys. Apparently Kai did care, Tala realized, as he had been the first one over to his side of the arena, beating out both his team mates and Kira.

"Looks like I win," Cody stated cruelly, smiling like a demon at the Russian captain. "And that means that there's only one thing left to do." Cody withdrew his beyblade from the arena, smiling down into the dish. A dark possessive feeling sent a shiver through the air.

Tala's beyblade began to glow eerily.

"No... no! What are you- Leave Wolborg Alone!" Tala began thrashing around in the grip the dark bit beast had kept on him. "I won't let you take him!" He thrashed around some more, hurting himself again in the process.

"Sadly," Lita said from behind Cody, "You don't have much of a choice." Her sneer caused Tala's eyes to widen considerably, but he ripped his gaze from the dark haired young woman and stared at the dish.

Wolborg let out an angered roar and tried with all it's might to fight off the impending darkness, but eventually, after already being weakened by the battle, it was consumed by darkness. Immediately after, the Russian captain was released from the grasp of his opponent's bit beast, causing the group of beybladers below him to rush forward and catch him before he hit the ground.

"Fuck," Tala cursed, coughing up some blood. Bryan and Kai both stood up, facing Cody with a raging hatred burning in their eyes.

Kira stood up straight, helping Tala to his feet and allowing him a body to lean on. "What the hell are you all staring at?" She yelled at no specific person. "Get a friggen medic!"

Like a bunch of bumbling idiots, random people ran around screaming for medics. Kira resisted the urge to slap the chairman, who seemed to have taken his sweet time in getting down there. She'd have to discuss that with him later; for now there were some more pressing matters. Like the boy who happened to be dripping blood down the front of her.

"Stay awake," Spencer told Tala, whose head was beginning to bob.

Kira drew her arms around him possessively, and Kai clenched his fists, though no one around him knew it. "...c-cold.." Tala managed, as Kira's grip on him tightened.

Ian and Spencer looked at him like he was insane, and Kira again fought the temptation of beating the shit out of one of them. "He's going into shock, idiots," She said through gritted teeth. The ems squad was there by that point, prying open Kira's arms to get to the injured beyblader. She unwillingly let him go, noting that he had gone out a moment before.

"We're going to have to give him a blood transfusion. Do any of you know what blood type he has?"

"O-positive," Bryan stated, his cold nature very dominant in his voice.

One of the medics nodded, looking at her partner. "We don't have any of that in the blood bank, there's a shortage-"

"I've got his type," Kira said quickly, following the medics. "Let's get him the hell out of here."

_End Flashback_

_**x x x**_

It was amazing, she thought, lightheadedly, that the loss of just a little blood mixed with the two glasses of vodka she had consumed had such an effect on her. She stared at the broken glass until she heard the sound of a knock on the hotel door.

"Kira? Are you alright?"

"Fine, Ray," She yelled at the door. "Leave me be."

She immediately went for another glass and a different bottle. "Tequila," she said, ready for another drink. She poured it a bit shakily, but got it full all the same.

If there was one thing she hated, it was blood. Not to mention the fact that someone had inflicted the damage that had caused that blood, and nothing was done about it. She chugged the tequila, feeling it burn the back of her throat. Now she knew she was going to be drunk. Her alcohol tolerance was nothing more than a margarita, and she was positive that she had passed that point, not to mention she had been too frustrated to drink the juice and eat the cookies the hospital had given her. Besides, she thought in distaste, the one bite of cookie she had taken tasted like cardboard.

At that thought, she threw the second glass at the floor, watching it smash at her feet, cutting them up to some extent. Not like she cared. The alcohol was already into effect, making her feel entirely numb. Ah well, she figured, stepping on a few fragments with her bare feet. Personally, she wondered what Kai would think of her like this. He'd probably think she was out of her friggen mind, but then again, he'd be right.

_**x x x**_

Ray sighed, figuring that Kira had just dropped something, and that was why he heard the sound of broken glass. However, when he heard her say 'tequila,' he immediately knew what was going on. Within a few moments, he heard the sound of the second glass shattering, followed by a crunching sound. The white tiger cringed and approached her door, knocking again.

"Kira, let me in."

"Go away!" She yelled, suddenly angry. He suddenly realized what her problem was. _Tala._ Figures. "Leave me alone."

"Come on, just because you're upset about Tala, doesn't mean that you can get yourself drunk out of your mind!"

"Shut up, _shut up_!" He heard the sound of a cap being unscrewed from inside her room, followed by a glugging sound. Great, now he made her drink some more.

Ray turned from her door. She wasn't going to listen to him... but he knew someone she would listen to. With this information, he sprinted into the room he shared with Kai.

Kai didn't even look up, though from the break in his breathing, Ray knew that Kai knew he was there. Suddenly, however, another two people came flying in from behind the white tiger. "Holy shit, she's smashed!"

"Smashed?" Daichi asked innocently, from behind his navy haired friend. Tyson turned around, waving a hand.

"Uh... erm, never mind."

Kai looked up at Tyson. "What the hell do you mean?"

Ray took a deep breath. "Did she break anything else?"

Kai started to look aggravated. "Well I heard something smash before, but nothing in the past few minutes, though it smells like booze."

Daichi's eyes lit up. "I know what that means!"

"We should just leave her alone," Tyson said. "She's the competition after all..." Both Ray and Tyson gave Kai a sly look.

"What?"

Tyson grabbed Daichi, covering his ears. He was not wanting to be the one to explain. "I heard some glass shatter in the other room, and it smells like vodka. I asked Kira what was wrong, but I think she's drinking-"

Kai immediately got up and walked from the room at breakneck speed, knocking on the door of their neighbor's room. "Kira?"

No answer. He knocked again.

From the door, he could smell the booze, and he figured that she had probably thrown a glass at the door for that accentuation. "Kira Storm, it's me."

"...Go Away." Well, at least she doesn't sound like a monkey when she's drunk, he figured.

"I don't think I will."

"Then stand there." He heard a crunch and a string of Russian curses. No, she doesn't sound drunk, she only acts like a moron. Probably stepped on the glass that is supposedly everywhere.

"I don't think I'll do that either." He grabbed the door and twisted the knob. Perfect, he thought. She wasn't even together enough to lock it. "What the hell would you do if Dickenson- What the fuck is wrong with you?"

This room was _trashed_. Like a rock band celebrity fit trashed. He sidestepped a majority of the glass that was scattered across the tiled kitchen floor and went into the bedroom aspect of the hotel room. Of course, it wasn't hard to find her, with the blood that took the general shape of a foot trailing across the carpet. Dickenson was going to kill her.

The footsteps went into the bathroom, which was wide open. "Kira?" He asked again, not wanting to look, just in case.

He didn't get an answer, but he heard more cursing, and a sound that he would usually associate with Tyson and an all-you-can-eat-buffet gone bad. Oh yeah, she was drunk. "Shit," he said, entering the bathroom, and grabbing her around the middle. Kira Storm was currently emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, and she was not thrilled about him being there.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, shoving his hands off of her and turning around. At least she had accuracy, he noted. She still looked pretty together, though she was pretty pissed off. "I don't need you!"

Kai refused to take that as an answer. She took a few steps toward the bedroom aspect of the room, and Kai quickly picked her up bridal style from behind. He set her down on the edge of one of the beds. "I'm not giving you a choice." She looked up at him, confusion lighting up her eyes, which were hazed from the intoxication. "Where's the first aid kit?"

Kira shrugged and he went back into the bathroom, coming back out a few moments later with a white box. "Hold up your feet."

She shook her head. "I don't think so," she said, rather playfully.

Kai rolled his eyes. This girl was all over the place. Talk about multiple personality disorder. After a moment of trying to grab her by the ankles, he caught them, and she made a pouting face. "This is probably going to hurt."

"I can't feel my feet," she commented seriously.

"Just how much did you drink?" he opened the box and grabbed a set of tweezers.

She shrugged. "I don't know." He nodded and started with the largest chunk of glass that was implanted in her foot. "Hey!" she yelled, not expecting to be in that much pain because of one piece of glass. "That hurts!"

"I told you," he said back, growling in annoyance. By the time he was done, a half hour later, she was basically in tears, trying to keep him from touching her. Still, she was nowhere near sober, and probably wouldn't be for a while.

She watched him pull out gauze from the kit. "Why'd you help me?" She asked him, seriously. This was a little outgoing of her, when he thought about it, but he decided to answer anyway. She wouldn't remember it in the morning.

"You needed it, didn't you?"

"No."

"You're too stubborn."

"I know. That's why you love me." He looked taken aback by this sentiment. That was one four letter word that she had never used in his presence. Even when they were technically a 'thing.'

He decided to take a shot in the dark. "You think so?"

"I don't know," she answered back. "I would hope."

"You really are wasted," he whispered. He finished up with her feet and went to the far wall, noting the half a smashed glass on the floor. He picked up most of its pieces and set them on a nearby coffee table. After, he grabbed a plastic glass and filled it with water, handing it to her. She chugged it, and he went back into the kitchen to try and pick up most of the glass there.

Kira watched him and then tried to get up. She grabbed her head and nearly landed on the floor. Kai caught her and brought her back up to the bed. "Why did you do this to yourself?" He asked her. She looked up at him, surprised. Within the next ten seconds she began to sob violently.

"B-because I didn't want to see it. It wouldn't get out of my head. I c-can't stand..." He didn't need her to finish. He knew it was because of Tala, and that kind of made him mad. He felt bad for his friend, that he had been hurt, but he was pissed because he was the reason that she had decided to get herself drunk out of her mind and act like an idiot.

"I know." He held her into him, trying to pretend that he didn't like having her bury her head in his chest. "You don't have to tell me."

"I don't want to see it in my head," she said, fright beginning to take over her emotions. He nodded.

"Do you love him?" He asked her. At least when she's drunk, he could pray that she was honest.

She sobered up for a moment, looking at him incredulously. "Never. He's like my brother." She rested her head on his shoulder. "This feels nice," she said, her nose just barely touching his neck. He could smell the miscellaneous alcoholic beverages on her breath, but he honestly didn't care. "I don't love Tala, Kai," she whispered. She lifted her head and looked at him.

From his point of view, her last statement was probably the best thing he'd heard in a while. He smiled at her half heartedly, and she got a bit closer to his face. His mind began working into overdrive. Was she going to- she wouldn't. Would she?

She would. Just about as light as humanly possible, she kissed him on the lips. Every thought in Kai's mind dissolved, and he allowed her to continue. Actually, he kissed her right after, and she deepened the kiss, reaching her hands up into his hair. He pulled her down on top of him, crushing his lips against hers. She wouldn't have that, and began fighting him for control.

It was about ten minutes later that a coherent thought found its way into Kai's mind.

She's _DRUNK_, stupid. She's going to kill you if she finds out you were taking advantage of her while she was out of it.

He pushed her off of him quickly, sitting up and pressing a hand to his temple. For fear of his team mates overhearing, he switched to Russian in an attempt to keep them from knowing what he was saying. "_We can't do this, Kira. You're drunk._"

Kira looked at him from the side, flopping back down on the bed, right next to him. "_I know. I wouldn't be this stupid if I were sober, but I at least got to do it._"

He rolled his eyes though he knew she was right. Now if only she weren't drunk, or if both of them were. That would've been much, much better. "_Next time if you want to kiss me, don't get drunk. I don't want to smell like booze anyway._"

"_If I remember that, I'll definitely consider it an open invitation. But for now..._" She rolled over so that her back was to him and closed her eyes. "My head is killing me."

"Get some sleep." He didn't bother to pull down any blankets, if she wanted them, he figured she could get them herself. She might be drunk, but she wasn't that out of it. Just a little out of character, he supposed. With that thought, he went back to the kitchen, and began sweeping up the rest of the glass. Then of course, there was that lamp in the corner. She was destructive when she was buzzed apparently.

A knock sometime later interrupted his thoughts. "Kira! Kira, it's me, Libby! I don't have a key, let me in!"

Kai froze. If he told her to go away, that would be a rather awkward situation. He snuck back over to Kira, who was completely out of it. "Kira, your sister's here-"

"Leame alone."

Kai grunted. Now she sounded like a monkey. The sober Kira he knew, and preferred- in some ways -wouldn't want her sister, or any of her team mates to see her like this.

Kai opened the door, which was being barraged with uneven knocks. "Come on, I have to talk to you."

She blinked in confusion, brushing back a strand of hair. Kai looked a bit rumpled up. "What the hell were- oh my God, you weren't!"

Kai shook his head rapidly. "Hell no!" Libby smiled knowingly, though she wasn't correct, and repositioned herself on the crutches. "Your sister was really upset about Tala, you know."

"I know. I thought she was going to go drink herself out of it."

"She did. That's why I'm here and you're going to go share a room with one of your team mates, or you can have my bed for tonight. It's only Ray, and I can assure he won't bite. And if he does, you know what to do."

"Call Mariah and expose him for the playboy that he is."

Kai nodded, a smirk triumphant on his features. "Your sister is an interesting drunk," He said, walking Libby down the hall. "MPD, really."

"I've never seen her get drunk. Probably with her dad, and mom... now Tala."

"Whoa. What about her mother?"

"Our mother doesn't like her anymore. Says that she's being unrealistic and that she's never going to go anywhere in life. Started beating on her too one time when _she_ was drunk." Kai nodded, and opened up his and Ray's door with the key. "I got to come live with her because my mom isn't exactly the gentlest creature, and one of these days, she may decide not to like me either. Kira, Mana, and Diana are just about the only family that I have."

Kai said nothing, and Ray looked up at the two of them. "Well, Kai, you look like you've been through the ringer." The white tiger set down his magazine and looked at Libby. "What's she doing here?"

"She needs a place to sleep, I don't think Kira wants her little sister to see her drunk."

Tyson nodded from across the room. "She wasn't insane, was she?"

"Not as bad as I thought. Just a little random."

Libby nodded. "Thanks, Kai, we both appreciate it, even if we aren't with it right now."

"No," he said, with a smirk. "Thank you."

Libby rolled her eyes in annoyance, knowing that she wasn't going to get an explanation. "Greaaat, now I know he's either going to rape her, or he knows our team secret."

"Go with the latter of the two and I think you'll sleep better."

_**x x x**_

It was late. Beyond midnight late. She was still sleeping, and he wasn't sure if he was tired, or what. Outside, it had begun to rain, and it didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon. Part of him wished he could just fall asleep and deal with the next day, but the other half of him liked the fact that it was silent, and that he wasn't dealing with the ridicule of his team mates.

Sure, tomorrow, they'd probably make some crack about how she probably was faking as an excuse to get him into her room, but for now, this was pretty much bliss. Kira rolled over, and he realized she was shaking. After a few more minutes, it became more severe, and he figured it was about time to wake her up.

He reached over with one hand and grabbed her by the shoulder. Instantly, electric blue met amethyst gray. She blinked, and her fear began to re-emerge. "I- I saw it again," she whispered. "It won't go away."

He figured it was Tala again, and he pushed himself closer to her. "It's okay," he said back to her, quietly. "It's over now."

"No it isn't," She whispered. "They'll do it again. Try and take us, one by one." Kai pulled her closer to him, and let her cry into him for a bit until she calmed down.

His mind was racing. She had a point. He didn't like that theory, and he had a feeling it was true. People who stole one bit beast typically stole more than one. This was definitely the work of his grandfather, and probably her father. Though, they'd tried this before, so there had to be something else. Some unexpected twist. Cody was the only one who stole bit beasts, most likely because his was the most powerful. Only a dark bit beast could steal others, he reasoned.

Kira looked up at him, confusion overpowering the fear in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked him seriously, a deadly tone reappearing.

"You were shitfaced," Kai responded. "I figure your sister wouldn't need to see that."

"My feet hurt."

"You broke a ton of glass everywhere, I had to bandage your feet because you stepped on it."

She nodded. "You have an answer for everything, heh?" He didn't respond, and she smiled. "I didn't do anything stupid, did I?"

"You kissed me," he replied.

"That isn't stupid," she stated seriously. "Especially when I recall you kissing me back."

"It is when you're drunk. You also said that you didn't love Tala." Kira nodded. He figured he wouldn't say that she had basically implied that she hoped he loved her. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to make of it yet.

"It's the truth."

"So now you tell me." She laughed a little, and he lessened his grip on her. "I didn't want to take advantage of you while you were drunk."

"I'm not drunk anymore, Kai." He looked at her curiously. Was that an invitation? She sat up and limped to the bathroom, pouring a glass of water into a cup and drinking it, before brushing her teeth to rid herself of the alcoholic smell. She then shut the door and changed out of her clothes and put on pyjamas. When she emerged, she caught him in her bags, with a piece of paper in his hands.

Her eyes narrowed, but she caught what was on that piece of paper. It was a picture from a long time ago, that she had saved and kept with her other private possessions. "You know, rifling through people's things, even though you did help them, isn't very nice." He jumped, knowing he'd been caught.

"Then I'm not too nice then."

She smiled at him, and nodded. "Okay, you say what you want. I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep. You're more than welcome to join me, after all we only have battles to conduct tomorrow."

"You shouldn't battle if you're still limping like that."

"Thank you, Mr. Concerned, but I'll be fine. Now get your ass in here, I'm still cold."

"It's the alcohol."

"Figures." He said nothing else after this and got into the bed behind her, coming up close and slinging an arm over her. "Much better," she commented after a moment. He waited until her breathing was even and felt himself begin to drift off. He kissed her bare shoulder once before falling asleep.

Unknown to him, she was very much awake.

_**x x x**_

_Hey look! I updated!(and it's just over ten pages!) I wasn't planning on this chapter being so... out there, but I think it worked out okay. I was initially going for just the part with Tala, but all shall be explained in the next few chapters. Until then, please review! I really like to feel semi-appreciated. Besides, I got two weeks left before school starts so I can write a lot. XD_

_thanks for reading!_

_x3 Distant Storm_


End file.
